My Guardian
by KiraIsJustice21
Summary: Three months after the events of Frozen Elsa is now reigning over Arendelle, but her powers have been giving her trouble again. One day she gets a visit from a strange young man with powers like hers who offers to help. Little do either of them know that this meeting will change the course of both of their lives forever. Before Jacks a Guardian! Jelsa! Some Anna/Kristoff too!
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven't written a fanfiction in quite a while but 2 weeks ago my three year old nephew had me watch Frozen and Rise of the guardians with him and I came to the same conclusion a lot of people have, those two belong together. This story has been in front of my mind since I watched them and I need to get it out, so I rewatched both and I'm going to give it a try. I'll be the first to admit that writing isn't my strongest skill and I'm not quite as comfortable with these characters, but I have fun writing so oh well. I'll say it right here that I did change a bit when it comes to Jack and Elsa so if that's not your cup of tea then this might not be for you.**

**The story is set three months after the events of Frozen and everything that happened in the movie happened in this story. One of the things I didn't like about Frozen was that Elsa lived her life with no control of her powers and then all of a sudden she can control them. I get that love thaws a frozen heart and what not but for this story I'm having her lack of control return. So not much change for Elsa's character.**

**Now Jack's a different story. This is going to be before Jack becomes a guardian...but he already has his ice magic. I know I know, but I really wanted to write a romance/adventure with the two of them having magic and it kinda looses it's fun if one character is an immortal that no one can see. Plus I've read a few Jelsa fics and really want to do something original. So the synopsis is for Jack to come to Arendelle to teach Elsa how to use her magic properly after hearing about what she did. I'm going to change his past around a lot but the movie never really went too much into that anyway. I really liked his snarky attitude in the beginning of the movie so I'll try to do it justice. **

**Some OC's but most of them are just to move the plot along. Sorry this was so long but I wanted to let everyone know what's going on so you can decide if you want to read it. So here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

The sun was shining brightly over the kingdom of Arendelle as residents were going about their day. A cool breeze was blowing through the air signaling that fall would soon be upon them after their, unusual to say the least summer. As people were bustling around a young man was calmly walking through the streets admiring the sights and sounds of the kingdom. He lazily ran a hand through his messy brown hair as he observed citizens buying and selling goods at the market place, along with ships drifting through the water of the fjord. Arendelle certainly lived up to its reputation for beauty he thought as he continued to his destination. He was clearly an outsider wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, dark blue pants and black boots. He had guards tied around his forearms and shins and a light brown backpack on his back with a long staff with a curved head attached just under his shoulders. But despite a few looks no one was really paying him any mind.

The young man stopped at the plaza right in front of the palace, leaning against one of the stone pillars he admired the grand structure, noticing how all the lampposts had a purple and green banner with a yellow bust of the queen in the center.

"It really is a sight to see isn't it?" He heard a voice filled with pride speak from behind him. Looking to his left he saw a middle aged man standing in front of a stand with various fruits and vegetables adoring it.

"Yes it really is, all of Arendelle is really," the young man said with a smile on his lips while taking a few steps into the plaza.

"Judging from your attire I'm guessing you must be new here," the merchant said while looking over what the young man was wearing.

"Yes, just got into town actually."

"Well then let me be the first to welcome you to Arendelle! The names Alf and I'm a portrayer of fruits and vegetables here in the town square." Alf said while tossing the young man an apple off from his stand as a sign of good nature.

The young man caught it and took a bite. "Thank you very much, the names Jack."

"Well Jack I hope you had a decent sail here." Alf said with a warm smile.

"Actually I came through the mountains, not really one for ships," Jack said while continuing to snack on the apple was giving.

Alf raised his eyebrow at Jack an gave him a quizzical look. "The mountains? Even during this time of year that's still a cold hike."

Jack chuckled lightly at the comment. "Yea I guess you could say that, but I prefer to travel on my own two feet and the cold never really bothered me."

"Well regardless of how you got here you're here now and if you need any information about Arendelle just let me know! Was born and raised in this kingdom," Alf said while pointing his thumb at himself and grinning.

"Well now that you mention it," Jack said while turning to look back at the palace, "I was hoping to get an audience with the queen."

"With Queen Elsa you say." Alf put his hand up to chin while looking down in thought. Snapping his head back up to jack. "Well you're in luck then, every Monday the Queen is in the throne room for the afternoon to meet with any residents that have an issue or just something they would like to bring to her attention. As you can see, Arendelle isn't a very large kingdom so it's never too crowded so I'm sure you would be able to see her."

"Well I guess it's my lucky day then," Jack said with a coy smile. "Truthfully I wondered if the gates to the palace were going to be opened after the sudden winter three months ago, word has gotten around of the Queen's...unique ability."

Alf's smile receded after Jacks mention of Queen's Elsa powers. He knew that it was inevitable that once all the people that were here for the Queen's coronation had left that they would be talking about their experience seeing something as incredible, and as terrifying as an eternal winter in the middle of summer.

Alf stood up straight while putting his hands behind his back. "Well I certainly hope that word has spread of what an amazing queen and person she is. No one here blames her for what happened." Alf's eye dropped as he continued. "The first few weeks after the incident were great actually. We knew why the gates were closed for so long, the queen was out in the kingdom, we even had a ice skating rink in the palace courtyard."

"You say 'were great' like that's no longer the case," Jack said while eyeing up Alf's body language. It appeared to him that even though the gates were still opened, not everything was perfect.

Alf let out a low sigh as he looked Jack in the eyes. "Like I said, at first we saw her and the princess all the time, walking, shopping or just plain socializing with the citizens, it was great. But after a while it became less and less, I would assume that her duties as queen must have been taking there toll, and then..." Alf paused, frowning at Jack.

"And then?" Jack said trying to coax the man to continue.

"And then last month, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were here in the town after weeks of not being seen. Everyone was so excited to see them, myself included, that they drew quite a crowd. People were pushing and shoving to see them and it caught them off guard, they were losing space to move fast. And that's when Queen Elsa accidentally...froze some of the town square here. Everyone quickly backed up, but the queen looked horrified that she again froze some of Arendelle. After hastily thawing most of the ice, her and Princess Anna quickly went back to castle and the queen hasn't come out since." Alf finished, clearly looking distraught as he remember the scene.

"You don't say," Jack said slowly, now even more intrigued to meet the snow queen he had heard so much about.

Alf nodded at Jack. "Princess Anna came out the next day and assured everyone that it wasn't their fault and that the queen didn't blame the citizens for what happened. Everyone was relieved and wanted the princess to tell her sister that she still had their support even if she doesn't have complete control of her abilities." Alf's smile returned to his face. "But we're all just happy she kept the gates open and we can still go talk to her if need be. Now enough of that, what business did you have with the queen?"

"Oh just wanted to offer her a little advice," Jack said with a slight grin. He could see the puzzled look on Alf's face. But before Alf could ask what he meant, they both heard someone clear their throat. Turning around Jack saw that quite a line had formed since him and Alf began their conversation, the people not looking all to happy that they were kept waiting.

"You always get caught up chatting don't you Alf," the woman at the front of the line said sternly while glaring at the two of them with her hands on her hips.

Alf's eyes went wide with shock when he realized he got so wrapped up in talking to a new person in town that he forgot he had a business to run. He quickly began uttering apologies to his costumers as he started helping them.

Jack took this as an opportunity to make his exit. Smiling and giving Alf a subtle wave, he finished off the apple he was given, tossed the core into a waste bin and started walking across the bridge to the palace.

It had been another gruelingly long day for Elsa, she was up at the crack of dawn to meet with the council to discuss imports, exports and trade routes that would help Arendelle continue to run smoothly and keep them at the top in the trade of natural minerals, which the mountains around the kingdom had an abundance of. Then it was right over to meet with her advisors that aid her in forming relations with other nations. It was a difficult task seeing as she had been closed off from the world for almost 13 years. Lastly she was given a quick update from legislators, the captain of the guard, and public servants about how life in the kingdom was going, she wanted to be sure her citizens were as happy as possible even if it killed her...and she feared it just might. She barely had any time to eat before she met Anna and the two of them headed to the throne room to meet any citizens that needed to address something with her directly. Sitting on the single throne in the room in the blue and black dress that she wore at her coronation complete with purple robe, Elsa looked up at her sister who was standing next to her in her favorite green and black dress. Two guards also stood on each end of the small platform the throne was on, holding spears. Anna gave her a bright smile that Elsa half returned. Anna loved meeting with the people and truth be told Elsa was glad she was here, she always was more of a people person. Anna did her best to help her sister where she could but most of the responsibility feel on Elsa, she was the queen after all. Elsa slowly looked back down to her lap where she had her hands folded neatly. Both hands covered with a fine white glove. After the incident in the market place Elsa insisted she wear them, much to Anna's dismay who felt she was regressing back to her life of hiding herself. But Elsa knew that she still was uncertain when it came to her powers and couldn't risk shaking hands with another monarch and accidentally giving them frostbite. No this was definitely for the best she thought.

Elsa was snapped out of her thoughts by one of the servants announcing the first person coming to see her. Despite how tired she felt she straightened herself and prepared to give her full attention to anyone who came in. Luckily Arendelle was a great place to live and not all that large so she didn't have to many people come to address her. With each citizen that stood before her, she was able to offer aid and suggestions that seemed to satisfy all of them, Anna even chimed in a few times to give her input until before they knew it the guard announced they were through the list of people for the day. Letting out a breath of relief Elsa got up and prepared to make her way back to her chambers to relax a bit.

"Actually your majesty," Elsa stopped as she heard the servant in charge of letting people in address her. "There's one more person who would like to see you, he's not from here but says it's urgent."

Elsa looked over at Anna who simply shrugged her shoulders at her. "Alright then, we finished early today so I suppose one more person would be fine," Elsa said while retaking her seat and signaling for the servant to send him in. The servant nodded his head and went back to the doors of the throne room to let the stranger in.

Anna bent down to whisper in her sisters ear. "Urgent huh, maybe it's a prince from a far away land wanting the queen's hand in marriage," Anna teased with a small laugh.

Elsa playfully glared at her sister trying to suppress a small chuckle herself. "For some reason I really don't think that's going to be the case."

Elsa turned her head to see a young man with brown hair and a backpack with a large staff sticking out from the sides. Elsa subtly studied his appearance, definitely not a prince she thought to herself.

"This is quite a place you have here your highness," the young man said while looking around the room with a small whistle putting a hand on his hip.

"How dare you speak to the queen in such an informal manner!" One of the guards said taking a step toward the young man.

Elsa quickly raised her hand to stop the guard from throwing him out. "It's alright," Elsa began keeping her cool complexion. "Well then...Mr.?"

"Jack," the young man responded quickly. "The names Jack, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance your highness," Jack said giving an overly expressive bow with a cocky grin on his lips.

"Alright then Jack," Elsa started slowly, eyeing him carefully. "What can I do for you?"

Jack looked over at Anna and then back to Elsa grinning slightly. "Actually, I'm here about what I can do for you."

Elsa was not amused at whatever game this Jack thought he was playing. "Oh, and what might that be," she said keeping her icy glare on him.

"You see," Jack began as he started walking toward the throne. As he got closer the two guards stepped in front of him pointing their sharps spears right at his chest.

"That's close enough," one of them said giving Jack a hard look, daring him to try to get closer to the queen.

Jack simply gave them both a wide smile as he touched the tip of each spear with his fingers, no sooner did his fingers touch the metal, each spear suddenly flash froze and then crumbled to a pile of ice on the hardwood floor below.

Jack directed his attention back to Elsa, his chocolate brown eyes meeting her now wide azure ones. "Were not so different you and I."

**So there ya go! Whether I get good reviews, bad reviews or no reviews I'm going to finish this story. Like I said before I need to get it out of my head. I have it all planned out so I should be able to update frequently as long as I have time to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive feedback! I basically had this chapter written so I usually won't be able to update this fast but I'll try my best!**

Silence filled the hall as everyone stared in shock at the mysterious young man, hardly being able to believe what they just witnessed. Even Anna, who normally has the problem of talking to much was stunned into silence. Covering her mouth with her hands Anna couldn't believe she just saw something that she thought only her sister was capable of. She was thinking of what she could possibly say but it was her sister who found her voice first.

"Who...are you?" Elsa managed to stammer out while standing up out of her throne.

Jack did another over the top bow to her but this time keeping his eyes locked onto her. "Jack your highness, Jack Frost at your service."(**AN: I know that's not his real name, will get to that eventually.)**

Jack Frost? Elsa thought, what kind of name is that, how can he do that, where did he come from, is he really like me, what's with that staff? Elsa mind was going a mile a minute but her voice had not yet caught up.

"How..how can you do that?" Elsa asked, willing herself to regain her composure, she was a queen after all.

"What, this?" Jack responded holding up his palm and creating a little snow torrent in it. "Did you really think you were the only one?"

"Well..ye..yes I did, I never thought that there was anyone else like me." The wind Jack created blew her hair back slightly and had the same icy chill as when she used her powers, he really was like her.

"Well take away a kingdom, a palace, maids and servants, subjects, guards, a crown and a throne then yea, I guess you could say I'm like you," Jack replied while chuckling slightly and running a hand through his hair causally. He would be lying to himself if he didn't say he was enjoying this a little too much. Nothing like the fun of a surprise he thought.

Elsa did not look quite as amused. Taking a few steps down she was now at eye level with him, only now coming to realize that he was quite tall. She tapped each guard on the shoulder signaling that it was ok for them to back up, after a few seconds they reluctantly complied.

"Ok," Elsa started, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking at Jack sternly, "I guess the best question would be why are you really here?" Elsa knew all too well what her powers were capable of and if this Jack Frost had the same abilities as her, then if he was enemy things could go very bad very fast. Her only comfort was that his cocky and casual demeanor did not seem threatening, just annoying.

Jack put his thumbs around the straps of his backpack. "It's simple really," he began giving Elsa a much more serious look. "I was born with the power over ice and snow, just like you I'm assuming." Elsa just gave a simple nod as Jack continued. "But the one thing I have that you don't is control. Trust me, I know that these's abilities can seem more like a curse then a gift at times but I was taught how to control the storm inside and I'm here to offer to teach you how to do the same."

Elsa didn't know what to make of what Jack just said. Had she heard right? Did he really just want to help her? Being isolated for most of her life she knew she wasn't that great at reading people, but he was impossible, surely he was just looking for a big payout or something. But part of her was hoping that it was true. He may be unbelievably arrogant, but full control of her powers would be a dream come true.

Jack interrupted her thoughts by clapping his hands together. "So, whaddya say your highness?" Jacks cocky smile and demeanor returning with his question. "I'm sure the people of Arendelle would appreciate making sure their seasons came in the correct order."

"Well, I..uh," Elsa stammered, her eyes were going back and forth trying to figure out what to say next. When she woke up this morning she truly believed she was the only person who had abilities like this, but now here she was standing in front of someone else who could do the same and he was offering to help her.

"Yes!" They both heard a voice scream out. Turning their heads they both saw Anna running over to them, stopping when she was right next to them.

"Yes she's interested," Anna chimed in excitedly, appearing to have finally found her voice.

"Anna, what are you..." Elsa started before Anna grabbed her arm and started pulling her aside.

"Can I please talk to you real quick?" Anna pleaded as she lead Elsa out of Jacks ear range.

"If you must," Elsa said as she turned her head to look at Jack. "Don't go anywhere," she demanded point her finger at Jack.

"Wouldn't dream of it your highness," Jack replied with a grin while going back to looking around the lavish hall.

Once Anna had lead them far enough away she turned to face her sister who did not look all to happy about her sudden interruption a moment ago.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't just go and make decision for me like that." Elsa said giving her sister a stern look. But her statement fell on deaf ears as if she never even said it.

Anna reached out and grabbed her sisters gloved hands with her own. "Please please Elsa," she began staring into Elsa's blue eyes with her own blue eyes. "Let's at least give him a chance."

"Anna," Elsa said sternly pulling her hands back. "We don't know anything about him or what his true intentions are, it would be dangerous to just trust him after just meeting him, you of all people should know that." Elsa immediately regretted her words when she saw Anna's face drop. The way Hans betrayed Anna was still a touchy subject and Elsa knew it. She didn't mean to upset her sister and was about to apologize before Anna shook her head and looked back up at her.

"I know that was mistake," Anna said, the determination back in her eyes. "But Elsa you may never get another chance like this. He's like you and wants to help you." Anna waved her arms out for emphasis before retaking her sisters hands giving them a firm squeeze. "I've been worried about you," Anna looked at her sister with sad eyes. "Everything was going so great after you stopped the eternal winter. But as time went by I noticed how the responsibilities of being queen were taking their toll on you and your control over your powers. You started acting like your old self again, if you weren't working you were isolating yourself and barely going out. And after the incident in the market you haven't left the castle, you're even wearing gloves again." Anna held up their hands so Elsa had to look at her covered hands. "I don't want to lose you again, so please let's at least hear him out, not just for you, but for me as well." Anna finished with small tears forming in her eyes.

Elsa couldn't help forming a small smile, it felt good to know she had a sister who loved her so much. She slowly reached out and pulled Anna into a soft hug. "Ok," Elsa whispered into her sisters ear. "Let's hear him out."

Anna pulled back from the hug with excitement, smiling brightly as she jumped up and down a little bit.

"But," Elsa held up her hand to calm her sister down. "We do it my way, I'll gather some members of the council and will all discuss it together to see what they have to say about it."

"Deal," Anna exclaimed before running back to Jack who was now standing in front of the two guards who spears he destroyed.

"Jack!" She said excitedly.

Jack turned and smiled at her. "Just a sec princess." Jack held his hands up as ice started forming in each one, before long he held two spears just like the ones he destroyed except these were made from pure ice.

Holding them out to each guard he grinned. "Sorry about your weapons, I know it's still warm but these should last until you can get new ones, no hard feelings?" After looking at each other and then back to Jack each guard slowly took the ice weapon from him, knowing that these were better than nothing when one was tasked with guarding the queen and princess.

Jack then turned and gave his attention back to Anna who was just looking at him with wonder, he looked over her shoulder and saw Elsa trying her best to not have the same look as her sister.

When Anna noticed she was staring she jumped a bit. "Right, so Jack, do you have a place to stay?" she said regaining her composure.

Jack ran his hand through his hair while giving a quizzical look. "Huh, never really thought about that I guess."

"Well you do now," Anna exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed Jacks arm and started leading him out of the throne room.

"Wait Anna!" Elsa shouted, "we didn't agree to let him stay here!"

Elsa's protest was not received as Anna continued to quickly pull Jack out of the hall. He simply looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a small wave before being lead back into the hallway from which he came, by the overly excited young princess. Elsa let just let out a small huff as she told the servants and guards they were dismissed before she left herself to go find any council members who were still in the palace.

**Shorter chapter I know but I need to setup what's going on before the Jelsa goodness!**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna led Jack through a series of hallways and corridors in the lavish palace. After Jack assured her that he could walk just fine and didn't need to be basically dragged along, the two were walking at a casual pace. Anna explained Elsa's plan to him which he just nodded in agreement at, and now the pair were walking in silence. Every now and then Anna would quickly look up and steal a quick glance at him. Jack could tell that she was about to burst with questions, he was not disappointed.

"So Jack," Anna began, her eyes beaming with curiosity. "Is Jack Frost really your real name? Where do you come from? How can you control your powers so well? Why are you wearing guards? Do you get into fights a lot? What's up with the staff? Do you really think you can help Elsa?" Anna said very quickly, taking a deep breath once she finished. She knew she had the habit of talking way to fast when she was excited but she just couldn't help it.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the strawberry blonde princess, he was also slightly impressed that she could say all of that in one breath. From what he had seen so far, her and her sister were very different indeed.

Jack reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "You certainly ask a lot of questions don't ya? He asked with a small laugh. "I suppose I can give you an answer to the most important one. Yes, I really do think I can help your sister with her powers."

Even though Anna knew he purposely skipped most of what she asked, she was still glad to know that he really did seem to want to help her sister. There was however one question that had been plaguing her mind since he showed up.

"But why," she asked quietly. She didn't want to make him give her a reason but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Because I feel that I can," Jack replied simply while shrugging his shoulders. "And I suppose I should be thanking you for convincing her to give me a chance." He said with a smile.

Anna sighed and looked down at her feet. "I just want her to be happy, I knew if I didn't jump in she would have mostly likely turned you away. She's not very good at trusting people, or even opening up to the ones she does trust." Jack could easily detect the sadness in her voice

"She's very lucky to have a sister like you then," Jack said kindly without any sarcasm.

Anna looked back up to him and smiled softly as the duo fell silent once again. About a minute later they were standing in front of a large door. Anna walked in front of Jack and opened the door to reveal another spacious and well decorated room.

"This is one of our nicest guest rooms," Anna proclaimed proudly while making a gesturing motion with her arms as if she was revealing a prize. "I hope it's to your liking."

Jack walked in and looked around the lavish room. Observing the large, comfortable looking bed with green bedding on it and an ottoman in front of it at one end of the room. A fire place with two chairs around it at the other end, a dresser and armoire made of fine wood were against one of the walls and a large walk in closet was also present. It even had a glass door leading outside to a balcony that gave a fantastic few of Arendelle. The walls held exquisite paintings of landscapes and even one of the palace. The room was topped off with a large grandfather clock next to the door that they came in through.

Jack set his backpack and staff on the ottoman in front of the bed. Whistling lowly to himself he turned to look back at Anna. "You royals certainly know how to live."

Anna let out a smiled laugh at Jacks comment. "I'm glad you like it," she said happily.

"I'll send a maid to escort you to the council room when you're all settled in. It can be confusing and we wouldn't want you getting lost!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yea, wouldn't want to be late for this oh so fun sounding meeting," Jack replied with fake excitement.

"Ugh," Anna scoffed. "You don't know the half of it, I don't know how Elsa does it every day."

Anna looked out the glass door and noticed that the sun was getting very low in the sky, she looked up at the grandfather clock and jump slightly at how late it was getting.

"Well I'll be taking my leave now," Anna said quickly. "There's someone else I need to meet up with. If you need anything feel free to ask the staff!" Anna gave Jack a small curtsy, before he could respond she was out the door quickly making her way back down the hallway. Jack just raised his eyebrow at the door wondering where she got all her energy from before he began removing his arm and leg guards.

* * *

Kristoff sat in the front of his carriage, holding the reigns as Sven pulled the carriage along the streets of Arendelle. He just finished another day of selling ice to the people of the kingdom and was headed back to the palace. Looking out at the fjord he smiled peacefully as the sun was slowly descending causing the water to glow orange. Looking over his shoulder he saw Olaf laying in the back of the carriage, he told the little snowman that he could sit up front but Olaf preferred to lay out in back and 'take in the summer sun'. Kristoff was stilled impressed that the flurry Elsa made for Olaf was enough to keep him from melting but he supposed it didn't matter since Olaf was happy and not a puddle. For some time now Olaf had been accompanying him and Sven as they worked during the day, he had to admit that a talking snowman really drew a crowd that could be turned into costumers, plus children loved him and his warm not so warm hugs. Turning to look forward again he still couldn't believe how much his ice business had taken off after he was named the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliver. He also had one of the nicest sleds out of everyone he knew. Even though he couldn't use it in the kingdom during the summer since there was no snow, he was able to keep in a personal storage shed Elsa had made for him at the base of the mountains for when he went up to collect ice. Having connections with the royals certainly had its perks he thought, Anna even had a room arranged for him at the castle so he would always have a place to sleep.

As Sven started to cross the bridge to the palace Kristoff couldn't help his smile from widening as he thought of Anna. Since they started dating three months ago he hasn't been happier, he had no idea how he got so lucky to have the princess of Arendelle as his girlfriend. It was becoming more clear each day that she was definitely the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But he also didn't want to rush things, since truth be told he was also a little nervous about asking Elsa for her approval. The last guy who did that set off an eternal winter and he most certainly did not want to be on the receiving end of one of the queens ice tantrums. So for now he was just enjoying each day with her while he put money away so that he could eventually buy her a ring worthy of a princess.

Kristoff waved at the guards at the front gate as he headed into the palace courtyard. Having Sven pull his carriage to the far wall where he usually parked, he hoped off and began unhooking Sven's harness. No sooner did he get Sven unhooked did he hear the sound of the front doors of the palace open. Looking up he smiled as he saw a straw-berry blonde girl running toward him, holding her dress up as she made her way across the courtyard.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled as she jumped into Kristoffs arms. He spun her around once and then lowered her to the ground giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Miss me?" Kristoff asked happily. Enjoying the glow that was always on her face after they kissed.

"You know I always miss you," Anna responded pulling him into another hug. Even though he was never gone for very long she couldn't help but miss his presence and always made sure she was there to greet him when he returned.

"You'll never guess what..." Anna began before being cut off by Olaf who was jumping out of the carriage.

"I want a hug too!" Olaf exclaimed with his stick arms held out wide.

Even though Anna was beyond excited to tell Kristoff the events of the day, she could never turn down a hug request from the loveably snowman. Smiling she bent down and put her arms around Olaf, feeling the cold against her arms as she squeezed him slightly. "I missed you too Olaf," Anna said while standing back up and brushing a few snow flurries from her hair that she got from his snow cloud.

"And you too Sven." Anna reached up and patted the reindeer on the head. He smiled happily at her and began licking her cheek.

"Easy there Sven," Kristoff said with a laugh while patting Sven's back. "Now, you were saying?"

"Oh right," Anna began again while wiping reindeer drool off her cheek. "You'll never guess what happened today!" Anna said while jumping up and down.

"Elsa finally agreed to let Sven in the palace!" Kristoff exclaimed with his eyes full of hope.

Anna rolled her eyes at his statement. "No, and you know that's never going to happen so you two might as wells stop trying," she said matter-of-factly while pointer her finger between Kristoff and Sven.

Kristoff put his head by Sven's. "But I promise I won't make a mess," Kristoff said using his Sven voice. Sven just shook his head in agreement, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"No animals in the palace, queens order!" Anna proclaimed, trying to once again get Kristoff to stop asking if his beloved reindeer could sleep on the floor of his room. "Besides this is way more amazing!" She said trying to get back on track.

"You got up before 10am?" Kristoff quipped in quickly with a chuckle. He wasn't trying to make her angry but ever since he meet her he couldn't resist teasing her from time to time. Anna just crossed her arms and gave him a playful glare.

"I don't think were suppose to be guessing," Olaf half whispered to Kristoff, clearly not getting the playful teasing that was going on.

"Alright alright," Kristoff said while holding his hands up. "What happened?"

Anna attempted to stay fake mad at him but her excitement got the best of her. "A man named Jack Frost came to see Elsa and I today and he has the same kind of ice powers as Elsa and offered to help her control them!" Anna basically shouted, arms waving around in the air.

Anna looked around and saw three very puzzled looking faces. "What was that now?" Kristoff asked raising his eyebrow at Anna.

Anna looked slightly frustrated at his response. "What do you mean what was that? I met someone else with ice magic today!" Anna repeated still waving her arms up and down.

"You're kidding.." Kristoff responded, amazed at what Anna was telling him.

"No! I offered him a guest room and were all about to go meet him in the council room and I want you to come too." Anna told him while grabbing his arm and leading him back to the front door.

"Wait, you offered a room in the palace to someone you just met?" Kristoff asked while being dragged along.

"Don't start that again," Anna said quickly. Not wanting to get into another discussion about her habit of trusting people way too quickly.

Once they made it to front door of the palace, Anna pushed the door open slightly and then stopped. "Not you Sven, go to the stables and get some dinner," Anna said without even having to turn around. She heard the sound of a sad huff and then hoofs on stone as Sven headed to the stables to join the other royal animals.

"Please go with him Olaf and make sure he gets enough carrots," Anna asked while turning to look where she thought Olaf was standing. To her surprise he was nowhere to be seen. She looked around frantically until she heard the sound of laughter coming from inside the palace. Pushing the door open all the way she saw Olaf running down the hallway, arms held high in the air as he ran. He must of slipped right past me when I stopped she thought to herself.

"You know he's quite fast for someone with such short legs," Kristoff interjected, while looking over her shoulder at Olaf who had now made quite some distance between them.

Anna covered her face with her hand. "You, stables," she said turning to point at Sven who had tried to make his way back. She turned back to point at Kristoff, "You, with me." She finished before grabbing his arms once again and taking off into the palace after the eager snowman.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna and Kristoff ran into the council room, both breathing heavily as they scanned the room for Olaf. They both knew they saw him come in here. Looking around, the duo saw large shelves and cabinets filled with various maps, documents, and records. Among various other things that the council and Elsa would go over on a daily basis.

"Boy you two are outta shape," Olaf said while coming out from under the large rectangular table in the center of the room.

"Says...the one...whose round," Kristoff retorted while trying to catch his breath. Even though he lifted blocks of ice on a daily basis he never did much running.

"I'll have you know that round is an excellent shape," Olaf said matter-of-factly while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I never said you could come with us Olaf," Anna told Olaf sternly. Olaf's face dropped a little bit as he looked up at Anna.

"But I wanna meet ice magic guy too, and you said you're meeting here," Olaf exclaimed trying to explain why he ran off.

"How did you even know where here was?" Anna asked with a puzzled look on her face. She knew very well that neither Olaf or Kristoff had ever been in this room. Heck she barely ever came here as well, there was never any reason too unless Elsa really needed help with something.

"Sometimes I like to follow Elsa around and see how long it takes her to notice," Olaf said like it was a completely normal thing to do.

That must be why Elsa asked Kristoff if he could take Olaf with him when he went to work Anna thought. Before she could comment on what Olaf said she heard the sound of the door opening. The coupled turned around to see Jack entering the room. Kristoff gave Olaf a quick kick back under the table before Anna grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Jack.

"You certainly like to pull people around don't you," Jack said to Anna with a laugh.

"Jack, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Kristoff Bjorgman," Anna exclaimed happily as Kristoff held his hand out.

"Oh, well lucky you," Jack said with a smirk as he extended his hand to meet Kristoffs.

"He's also the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer," Anna said proudly.

"That's a thing?" Jack asked while raising his eyebrow at the couple.

"Yes it's a thing!" Anna replied quickly, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She never understood why she always got that response when she mentioned Kristoffs title.

"So anyway," Kristoff started, trying to change the subject from his unusual job title. "Anna tells me that you're like Elsa?" He asked.

"Yea I guess..." Jack started before he felt something cold and wet on his pant leg. Looking down he saw a small cloud and a snowman underneath it hugging his leg, stick arms poking him.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said while letting go of Jack.

Jack looked from Anna and Kristoff to Olaf and then back again with a puzzled look. "Is that a talking snowman?" He asked pointing down at Olaf.

Anna let out a small sigh. "Yes, this is Olaf, Elsa made him," she answered while Olaf was excitedly looking up at Jack.

Jack nodded slowly at her response. He was about to ask why a snowman liked 'warm' hugs but everyone turned to the sound of doors opening yet again. This time Elsa and two older gentlemen entered the room. Jack looked the two of them over, they both had an air of importance to them. One was as about as tall as Jack with short silver hair, while the other was much shorter and was completely bald. Both wore black dress pants, dress shoes, and red jackets that were garnished with various medals and pins to show the authority they held. They both gave a nod to Anna which she returned politely.

"Oh good you're both here," Elsa started while leading the two men around the table. "With Kristoff and Olaf?" She finished with a puzzled look as she noticed Kristoff by Anna and Olaf by Jack.

"Your majesty," Kristoff said respectfully giving a slight bow. He always did his best to remember everything Anna taught him about formality, especially when it came to addressing the queen.

"Hi Elsa!" Olaf said happily while waving his stick arm at her. Olaf on the other hand never really grasped the concept of being formal. Jack did his best to suppress a laugh after hearing Olaf's way of greeting the queen.

Elsa smiled slightly at the two of them. "I'm glad your both back safe, but what are you doing here?" She asked.

"That was me actually," Anna said shyly while walking up to Elsa. "I wanted Kristoff to meet Jack and I was hoping you wouldn't mind if he stayed?" Anna asked while giving Elsa her best 'please' eyes.

Elsa nodded her head which caused Anna to smile in thanks before she turned around to look at Olaf. "And Olaf was just leaving," she said sternly with her hands on her hips.

"Alright alright, I'll go check on Sven," Olaf said before tapping Jack on the leg. "Stay frosty Jack," he said, laughing at his own pun.

Jack really wasn't sure how to respond to Olaf's play on his name. "You got it," he said with a laugh.

"Promise me you'll make sure Sven get's the really orange carrots," Kristoff said as Olaf made his way to the door.

Olaf stopped and turned to him. "Cross my heart and.."Olaf paused mid sentence with a serious look on his face. "I don't have internal organs," Olaf said seriously before turning around and happily skipping back down the hallway.

Everyone looked at the door with a puzzled expression. "I like him," Jack said breaking the silence while pointing to where Olaf went. Elsa rolled her eyes at his comment before she turned her attention back to the two council members she brought, who were watching the unusual scene play out in silence.

Elsa cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Jack, this is Eirik," Elsa said gesturing to the shorter man. "And this is Jarle," she said gesturing to the taller one. "They have been on the council since my father and are my two most trusted advisors. They were one of the very few who knew about my abilities when I was young."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Frost," Eirik said while extending his hand to Jack.

"Jack, Jack is fine," Jack replied while accepting the handshake.

"Well then Jack," Jarle started while also extending his hand to Jack. "Why don't we all sit and discuss your offer."

Everyone took their seats with Elsa at the head, Eirik and Jarle in the two seats to her right, Anna and Kristoff in the two to the left, and Jack was at the other end.

"So where exactly are you from?" Elsa started giving him a curious look.

"I'm not really from anywhere," Jack began as he leaned forward and folded his hands on the table. "For a while now I've just been traveling and seeing the world. It's really an incredible way to live, no responsibility, just freedom."

Jack leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as he continued. "But when I heard the story of the snow queen of Arendelle, I headed here right away." He said.

Elsa put her hand on her forehead. "Is that really what people are calling me?" she asked embarrassed.

"At least it's a cute name," Anna said trying to make her sister feel better to no avail.

"So you came here because you want to help her majesty control her powers?" Eirik asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

"I did," Jack replied simply.

"Then we want you to know that we support the idea one hundred percent," Jarle said while giving Jack a serious expression.

Elsa's eyes widened when she heard what Jarle said. "Jus..just like that?" Elsa said slightly shocked that her advisors were so accepting of the idea.

"Your majesty," Jarle started giving Elsa a somber look. "Ever since your powers appeared, it was the dream of your father and mother that one day you be able to control them completely so that you don't have to be stuck in the castle all your life, you deserve better than that." He finished smiling at Elsa.

Eirik nodded his head in agreement. "If he thinks he can help then I think we should pay whatever he ask." Eirik said.

"I'm not looking for any money," Jack stated while holding his hands up. "I just want to help and maybe have some fun."

"Fun.." Elsa said with a confused look, not entirely sure what he meant by that.

"Yes your highness fun, that thing that is seriously lacking in this place," Jack replied sarcastically. "Well except for the snowman," Jack added while pointing his thumb over his shoulder to where Olaf left from.

Elsa shot Jack an icy glare. "I'm a queen, I don't have time for fun," she said dryly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"You should always make time for fun," Jack said matter-of-factly before looking over to Anna. "Wouldn't you agree princess?" Jack knew from the sort time he spent with Anna that she was much more inclined to fun, and he also couldn't resist putting her on the spot.

Anna looked back and forth between the Jack and Elsa. "Well...I...uh...fun is nice," she stammered out trying her best to not be the next one on the receiving end of one of Elsa's glares.

"You see," Jack started while motioning one of his hands toward Anna. "Our powers can be fun you know," he finished with a chuckle.

Elsa was about to inform him that she never saw them like that until the memory of her and Anna playing when they were young came flooding to the front of her mind. She did remember how much fun they used to have with her powers. But that was a long time ago, before they were so overwhelming, she thought. It's different now.

"And where do you plan to have this..fun?" Jarle asked Jack, a little annoyance in his voice at how Jack was teasing the queen and princess. He let it goes since he was offering something that no one else really could as far as he knew.

"Ummm," Jack muttered putting his finger to his chin and looking up in thought, he hadn't really considered that.

"With all due respect you majestic," Eirik began getting Elsa's attention. "It's not that we don't completely trust you..but maybe practicing your magic here in the kingdom isn't the best course of action."

"You can go up to Elsa's ice palace on the north mountain!" Anna exclaimed while pointing up with her index finger.

"I suppose that could work, no people around there," Elsa agreed with Anna, she still wasn't entirely sure this whole thing was such a good idea. As they spoke to one another neither sister notice how Jacks mouth fell open.

"Wait," Jack said interrupting Anna and Elsa's conversation. They both turned to look at him. "You have an ice palace?" He ask Elsa with a confused voice.

"Oh boy does she ever," Kristoff started, speaking in a dream like voice. "It's magnificent, the ice is so perfect and smooth that it's like glass. It's the most beautiful thing I..." His thoughts were cut off when Anna smacked his arm. Shaking his head he realized that everyone was looking at him, causing made him cough awkwardly. "Sorry about that," he said with a small blush.

"Ooookay," Jack said slowly, not really sure how to react to Kristoffs interesting way of describing ice. "So you basically have two palaces?" He ask slightly shocked.

"Well...yes," Elsa began not really seeing what the big deal was. "After my powers were revealed I ran away up to the north mountain, I need a place to live didn't I?"

Elsa noticed that Jack was still giving her an odd expression. "What? Have you never made a place to sleep with your powers?" She asked defensively.

Jack let out an amused huff. "Well sure, just nothing so...grandiose. But I suppose I wasn't raised in one to begin with." He replied with a smile, causing Elsa to narrow her eyes at him.

"The only problem is that I can't run a Kingdom from the north mountain," Elsa said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You just leave that to us your majesty," Eirik said while motioning between himself and Jarle.

"I can't just ask you two too.." Elsa began before Jarle waved his hand to her.

"It's not a problem your majesty, we ran just about everything while we were waiting for you to come of age anyway." Jarle said, trying to assure her that everything will be fine.

"I'll help out too," Anna chimed in excitedly.

"Me too," Kristoff joined in.

"Besides," Anna began smiling at her sister. "You work so hard every day, you deserve some time off." She said happily.

"The princess is right, we will just need you to finalize something's tomorrow and then after that go, and learn to enjoy what you were born with," Jarle said softly.

"Will make sure Arendelle runs smoothly," Eirik said confidently while lightly tapping his chest with his fist.

Elsa looked around the table carefully before returning her attention back to Jack. "How long do you think will be gone?" She asked, this was all becoming to real to fast. She was glad that everyone was willing to help her but she still had a nervous pit in her stomach at the thought of really using her powers again.

Jack looked up in thought. "Well that really depends on you," Jack stated while tapping his chin. "How about two weeks to start? After that we can come back so you can get updated and decide what to do from there?" He said casually.

All eyes turned back to Elsa. She paused for a few moments, closing her eyes as she thought it all over. "Ok," she finally said while opening her eyes.

Jack clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Then it's all settled then!" He said with a smile.

Anna got up and ran over to her Elsa, pulling her into a hug while she still sat in her chair. "This is so exciting Elsa, you're going to do great I just know it!" She exclaimed happily will hugging her sister tighter. Elsa gave her a small smile and patted her arm, she was glad that at least Anna was excited.

"Agreed!" Eirik said loudly. "So how about some dinner to celebrate?" He asked the group. To which everyone agreed.

"A place to sleep and a free meal, I love it here!" Jack proclaimed as everyone got up and made their way to the dining hall.

Dinner went off without a hitch, the atmosphere was light and the company great so all were enjoying themselves. All except a certain snow queen who was noticeably more quite than the rest. Her mind was racing with thoughts of the day. Anna made a comment to her but she just passed it off as being tired from such an eventful few hours. She didn't want to kill the mood. Still, even with her mind filled even she couldn't miss how deplorable Jacks table manners were, they must be even worse than Kristoffs were she thought to herself, but decided against making a comment. After dinner was over and good-byes were said, everyone retreated back to their rooms for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just wanted to say a quick thank you for the favs and follows. I hope you all are enjoying reading as much as I am writing!**

* * *

Elsa laid wide awake in her bed. Her mind unable to rest as it was still processing the events of the day. She couldn't believe how quickly everyone was to agree to help run the kingdom so that she could practice her magic with Jack. She was of course extremely grateful that she had people around her that wanted her to be happy and would do anything for her. But had they forgotten what her powers were capable of? She had used her powers here and there in the last few months for small things like making her clothes or ice rinks for the people to use. But after her lapse in power in the market she had been using them less and less and now she hardly used them at all. She had even taken to wearing her regular clothes instead of making them. The last time she really let her powers go and just let the magic pour out of her she caused an eternal winter. Was no one considering the possibility that it could happen again? And what if this time she couldn't stop it? She was ok with continuing to conceal most of her power and staying in the palace if it meant everyone would be safe, it was the life she was used to. Even if they were on the north mountain, she knew that if her powers went of control again that everywhere was at risk...and everyone. She couldn't help picturing Anna's frozen body, frozen because of her.

Elsa shut her eyes tight and shook her head trying to get the thought out of her mind. No, she won't ever let something like that happen again, no matter what she had to do, she would always make sure Anna was safe. And then there was Jack. Just the thought of him caused her to glare at the ceiling of her room. When she first saw that he had magic like her she was overjoyed that maybe someone else would understand the struggle she's had her whole life. But his impulsive and carefree attitude really did a job on her nerves. If he really came to Arendelle after he heard what she did then why isn't he taking this more seriously? He's acting like they're going to go on vacation or something to have fun. What would he do if her powers were to go out of control again? How could he be sure everything would be ok? Elsa sat up in her bed, she knew that she was never going to get any sleep if she didn't get some more answers. She slide out of bed, threw a light blue robe on over her night gown, put on some slippers and headed for the door. She stopped as she was about to reach for the door knob and looked at her pale hands. Quickly she turned around and got her white gloves from her dresser, slide them on and then headed out of her room and down the hallway to the guest room that Jack was in.

Silence filled the dark hallways of the palace as Elsa briskly walked down them, still going over what she was going to say to Jack in her head. After a few minutes of walking she finally made it to the room that Jack was staying in. She noticed that the door was slightly open and that there was a soft glow of candle light coming from inside. Good, he's still awake she thought to herself. As she approached, she couldn't help but peer inside the room, she held her hand up to knock but never did as she looked inside with a puzzled expression. Jack was sitting Indian style in the center of the room, he had removed his boots and shirt and was facing the door she was standing at. She could see that his eyes were closed and that he had a focused expression on his face. He had also opened up the door to the balcony. Elsa noticed how the moonlight was shining in from the outside, it illuminated all his features and made him look rather mystical.

He isn't sleeping like that is he, she thought as she prepared to knock once again. This time she stopped when she felt a cool breeze run across her face, much too cold for this time of year. As she continued to watch she saw that the wind was growing and was blowing around the room. Snow started to fall and mix with the wind as a mini snow storm began. Elsa had no idea what Jack was doing until the wind and snow began to form around him. The snow storm he made was spinning around about arms length away from him. Elsa stared at him in slight shock. He was controlling it, he was keeping the torrent he made localized around him and not letting it run wild. A few moments passed as she continued to watch him, then she saw his expression harden again as the storm flew up and out the door of the balcony and into the night sky above.

Jack let out a heavy breath as he stood up and opened his eyes. "You know, you're more than welcome to come in." He said between breathes.

Elsa jumped at his words as she realized that she was basically spying on him. She forced a blush that was creeping up her neck back down as she slowly entered the room. Now that he stood up she couldn't help but notice his shirtless frame, he was skinny but tone, she could clearly see an outline of a six pack.

"So what can I do for you your highness?" Jack asked now that he had fully regained his breath.

Elsa turned her head to the side so that she was not looking at his shirtlessness. "I just wanted to ask you something," she started, making absolutely sure she kept her composure. "What were you doing anyway?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just doing a little practicing of my own," Jack replied. He noticed that her attention seemed to be on something else. "What are you looking at?" Jack asked while raising his eyebrow at her.

"Well you're not exactly dressed," Elsa said while glancing quickly at him.

Jack looked down at his chest and then back up at Elsa, a small grin formed on his lips. "Like what ya see?" He asked smugly as he flicked his wrist and created a blue tee shirt to cover himself, but elected to keep his feet bare. "And who knows what someone might think if they happened to see the queen going into a guests room at night." He said with a coy smile.

Elsa again did her best to stop a blush from forming but this time it was to no avail. "Is everything a joke to you?" She said angrily as she turned to look at him, hoping that he would take the redness in her cheeks for frustration and not embarrassment.

"Is everything so serious to you?" Jack shot back while crossing his arms.

Elsa squeezed her hands together making fists as she narrowed her eyes at Jack. "Things that should be taken seriously yes!" Elsa exclaimed. "You come here out of nowhere with an obviously fake name and nonchalantly tell me that you want me to abandon my duties and go practice magic with you like it's no big deal. If you came here after you heard what I did then you should know that there's a risk of something like that happening again, and yet you act like it's just going to be fun. Have you ever even considered what were going to do if I can't control my power?" Elsa finished while taking short quick breaths. She knew it wasn't like her to go off like that, but her stress level had been raising for a while and Jack could have possibly just been the one that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. As she regained her breath she noticed that Jack had backed up a bit and he had his hands slightly in front of him. His eyes had also widened some as he looked at her.

"What?" Elsa asked defensively.

"Ummm..." Jack responded while looking down to the floor then back up to Elsa.

As Elsa looked down her eyes widened and she jumped a bit. She saw that as she had been talking, ice had started forming at her feet and was now spreading across the floor. Elsa put on a horrified face when she realized she once again let her powers get away from her. She quickly started to dispel the ice as she looked back to Jack.

"You see what you did, you got me so worked up that I couldn't conceal my powers." Elsa said, frustration still present in her voice, only now it was more at herself then Jack.

"Why would you want to conceal them?" Jack asked simply while taking a few steps back toward her.

Elsa motioned to the ice that was just about all gone. "Because there dangerous and can go out of control. It's better if I just conceal it, don't feel it." Elsa said sternly.

"I see that's really been working," Jack said in a monotone voice. Elsa began to glare at him again and was about to say something but Jack beat her to it. "I'm all for not going around and freezing people but no one should go through life without feeling." He said calmly. He was easily able to tell that she was upset and was hoping that maybe he could help ease her worries. Even though he thought it was fun to tease her he didn't want her to be afraid of herself.

Elsa looked down at her feet, a small frown on her lips. "As long as everyone's safe then that's ok by me." She said solemnly.

Jack let out a low sigh as he walked over to the ottoman in front of his bed. Sitting down on it he tapped the spot next to him signaling for Elsa to come sit next to him. Elsa just stared at him for a moment before joining him in silence. A few moments past were neither one said anything, the ticking of the grandfather clock the only sound filling the room as they both looked forward.

"You know," Jack started slowly while folding his hands together. "After today, I can easily tell what kind of personality you have." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, and what kind is that?" Elsa ask tiredly, still keeping her eyes locked forward.

Jack turned his head to Elsa. "You're a bit misunderstood, but underneath that cold exterior you're a powerful, caring, kind-hearted person. You'll do anything to protect those closest to you, even if that means sacrificing your own happiness. Fortunately, I do believe your powers can and will work for you." Jack responded while giving her a genuine smile.

Elsa looked at Jack, her blue eyes meeting his brown. "But how do you know?" She asked quietly.

"Well that's easy," Jack began. "You have so many people supporting you, and I'm not just talking about Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and your advisers. All the people I spoke to in Arendelle adore you! There not afraid of what you can do and I don't think they would want you to be afraid either. They all know you have great potential, and you know what, so do I," Jack proclaimed.

Elsa smiled slightly as she turned to look forward again, she thought of how even after she froze the kingdom, the people were always overjoyed to see her and never once blamed her for what happened. And Anna had always been by her side, even when she tried to push her out.

"I suppose you're right," Elsa said, a hint of happiness now present in her voice.

"Of course I am," Jack said, his cocky tone returning slightly which caused Elsa to roll her eyes. "And it's not like you don't know how to use your power, just needs a little fine tuning. As a matter of fact..." Jack said as he reached down and started going through his backpack that was at his feet.

Elsa looked over at him trying to see what he was looking for. Suddenly he sat back up with an odd looking object in his hand. It was a clear orb, about the size of an orange and it had a small light blue crystal inside it. Elsa stared it intently trying to figure out what it was.

"What is that?" Elsa ask while continuing to stare at the object.

Jack held it up so she could get a better view. "This is a little something I picked up in my travels. The crystal inside it has the ability to draw out magic." Jack stated.

Elsa looked with wonder at what Jack was holding. She knew that there was other magic in the world, but she never personally witnessed any aside from the trolls in the valley of living rock when she was young. She broke her gaze when Jack held the orb out to her.

"Take it," He said simply as he held it out to her. "Hold it, and try to not let any ice form on it." He said.

Elsa drew her hands in close to herself. "Well...I..uh, don't know if that's..." Elsa stammered, not really sure if it was a good idea to hold something that would purposely bring her power out.

"Just think of it as your first lesson," Jack told her confidently. He looked down at her gloved hands and then back up to her. "Actually, lesson number one, don't wear gloves. You shouldn't hide your lovely hands anyway." He said with a smile.

Elsa would have been shocked that he complimented her if she wasn't still concerned about what he wanted her to do. After a few moments of thinking she decided that there really shouldn't be any harm in just holding an enchanted object. Slowly she began to take off both of her white gloves, she set them in her lap, cupped her hands together and held them out to Jack. He slowly rested the orb in her hands. A few seconds passed with nothing happening, the orb sat in Elsa's hands with no apparent reaction. She looked up to Jack with a smile on her face, the first real smile Jack had ever seen from her. He had to admit it looked much better on her then the glares and scowls that he'd been receiving.

Elsa looked back down at the orb, as she did she noticed a small trail of ice coming up from the bottom. Worry began to fill her as she tried to suppress her power, as she did more ice began to form on the sphere. Elsa's eyes darted back and forth as even more ice began covering the orb, panic rose in her when she realized she couldn't stop. It's just like before she thought. She closed her eyes tight and was about to drop the orb when she felt a pair of soft hands underneath hers. She opened her eyes to see that the ice was beginning to recede, she looked up at Jack who was looking at the orb with a focused expression. Looking back down she saw that all the ice was gone, she could feel the magic being pulled from the orb, through her hands and into his. He's pulling my power back while keeping his from coming out, she thought with amazement. Another blush threatened when she realized how close he was to her, but she made no inclination to move back.

Jack moved his hands away from hers and picked up the orb. Elsa frowned slightly feeling the lack of warmth now that he pulled his hands away. She wasn't to used to human contact due to fear of hurting someone for most of her life, but with Jack she didn't have to worry about that.

"I'm sure you've noticed," Jack began while putting the orb back in his bag. "That most magic is controlled by emotion, when you're calm and focused so is your power." Jack looked back into Elsa's eyes. "But when you have a storm of emotions like fear and panic on the inside, it shows with your magic on the outside. I'm not concealing my power like you try to do, I'm at peace with it." He said calmly.

"But how?" Elsa asked in a whisper.

Jack leaned back against the foot of the bed. "My father taught me, he too was gifted with ice magic." He said.

Elsa snapped up, eyes widened in shock at what Jack said. "Really?" She asked, her voice full of curiosity. She couldn't help but be amazed at the fact that there was another person like her.

"Yes really," Jack responded with a chuckle at her expressions. "Although it wasn't at the level of mine or yours mind you, but enough that he was able to show me how to control it so that it didn't control me. It took me some time but eventually I got it."

"Didn't anyone in your family line have magic that was passed to you?" Jack asked while raising his eyebrow at Elsa.

Elsa simply shrugged her shoulders. "No..I don't believe so, I'm the first I guess." Elsa said while looking up with a puzzled expression. After a moment she looked back at Jack. "Wait, where's your father now?" She asked curiously.

Jack's eyes lowered, his smile also faded. "He passed sometime ago." He said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I know what that's like," Elsa replied solemnly. She noticed that this was the first time he dropped his carefree expression since he arrived.

Jack looked back up at Elsa and nodded slightly. "But what I do know is that he would want me to help someone who was also struggling, that really is why I'm here." Jack sat back up and turned to fully face Elsa once again. "And I know you're nervous but will take it slow and everything will be alright." He said assuringly.

Elsa nodded her head at him, the corners of her lips forming a small smile.

"Feel better?" Jack asked.

Elsa got up and took a few steps toward to door, her gloves now bunched up in her hand. "Yes, yes I do actually. Thank you Jack." She said while turning back to look at him.

Jack got up and took a step in her direction. "And besides, if anything does happen I'll be right there with you. Just think of me as your squire or something." He said, a wide grin returning to his face.

Elsa let a small laugh escape her at Jack's comment. "We don't have squires Jack," she said with an amused tone.

Jack brought his hand up to his chin and looked up in thought. "Ok, how about your guardian then? Queen's need guards don't they?" He asked playfully.

Elsa looked down at the floor. "My guardian huh," she said lowly, just loud enough for Jack to hear her. "Yes...I suppose we do," She said as she made her way to the door of the room. Turning to open it she looked back to Jack. "Goodnight Jack," she said with a small smile.

"Goodnight your highness," Jack replied with a small smile of his own.

With that Elsa was out the door and back into the dark corridors of the palace as she made her way back to her room. She was still feeling anxious about using her magic to its fullest but she had to admit she did feel better. Maybe Jack wasn't so bad after all, he may have a cocky attitude that easily got on her nerves but deep down he seems like a good person, he even opened up a little about his past. She definitely wasn't excepting all that to happen when she originally decided to visit him but she was glad it did.

Elsa glanced up at the bright moon through the windows of the corridor. "I still need to be cautious with my magic, but maybe this will be ok," she said quietly to herself.

Once she made it back to her room she walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked down at the trash bin that was by the door before she promptly tossed both gloves down into it. She made her way over to her bed, sliding off her robe and slippers before she slide back under the covers. This time, no sooner did Elsa's head hit the pillow then she was fast asleep_._


	6. Chapter 6

Jack sat up in his bed with a low yawn, looking out his window he saw that the sun had definitely been up for a while. Glancing over to the grandfather clock he noticed that it was about 10am. Getting out of bed he stretched his muscles before waving his hand and creating his usual outfit for the day. Haven't had a bed that comfortable in while, so a little sleeping in should be expected he thought to himself as he walked out on to the balcony of his room. Jack smiled as he felt the warm sun on his face and the light wind that furthered messed up his already messy hair. Looking out he could see that the kingdom was lively as ever as people were going out their daily routines.

"Her highness did say that she would be busy for most of the day, looks like I'll have to entertain myself," Jack said to himself as he made his way out of his room and down the hallways of the palace. He still wasn't great with navigating the large castle but at least he knew how to get to the main entrance.

As he walked his mind went back to last night. He had to admit that he was surprised at Elsa's visit and the concern that she brought with her. I suppose it's understandable given her position he thought. She has a lot more eyes on her then most do and a huge responsibility as a queen. Truth be told, Jack had no idea what to expect from her when he first decided to come to Arendelle. At first he thought that she was rather cold and stiff. But after meeting those around her and especially after their talk the other night he knew that she was just cautious when it came to protecting the ones she cares about. She reminded him of himself when his powers first started to bloom. The lack of control and the fear that came with it. Then the terror, anger and hatred, Jack thought as he squeezed his hands together. He quickly shook his head to stop is mind from wandering too far into his past. All that mattered right now was helping Elsa control her power, and he had to admit that as of right now everything was going nicely.

"Even if she needs to lighten up a bit," Jack said to himself with a light chuckle.

Once Jack made it to the main entrance he pushed the door open and walked out into the courtyard. Stopping at the bottom of the steps he looked out and saw that the courtyard was filled with members of the guard. He counted at least fifty of them clad in their green uniforms, black boots, large round green hats with a red feather attached to them. Some of them were sparing with one another while others were chatting or reporting to superiors. Jack watched the ones who were sword fighting with each other with an interested look. They all definitely looked like they could handle themselves.

This could be interesting, Jack thought while he leaned against one of the columns by the door and continued to watch. For a while Jack stayed and observed as the guards practiced their skills, making little bets to himself on who would win the match. As he looked around he noticed that one of them was looking over at him. Jack realized that it was one of the guards that was in the throne room yesterday when he first arrived. Jack simply looked back and gave a casual wave with a calm smile. The guard narrowed his eyes at Jack and then turned walked off. Jack watched as he walked over to a man who was watching over all that was going on. The man was tall and quite large with broad shoulders, he looked to be middle aged and had a thick mustache. He wore the same uniform as everyone else only his was adorned with medals. Must be the one in charge, Jack thought. Jack observed as the guard spoke to the man while looking in his direction, they then both started walking over to where Jack was standing. Very interesting indeed, Jack thought as he stopped leaning on the column and stood up straight. They both stopped when they were in front of Jack.

"So you must be this 'Jack' I've heard so much about, I'm Henrik, captain of the guard for the kingdom of Arendelle," Henrik said with a commanding tone while looking at Jack. He may have been around the same height as Jack but he was much bigger.

Jack put his hands in his pockets. "Well I'm honored that you've heard of me," Jack said with a calm smile.

Henrik narrowed his eyes at Jack. "I heard that you disarmed two of my men," He replied while glancing over at the guard next to him. The guard keeping his glare fixed on Jack.

Jack looked down and laughed slightly before he looked back to Henrik. "In my defense I also rearmed them as well." He said.

Henrik did not find Jack's comment amusing as he continued to glare at him. "Yes...so you did. I've also heard from Jarle that you plan to help the queen control her powers."

"That is the plan," Jack said keeping his cool smile. "Isn't that a good thing though?" He asked.

"Normally yes, but she insists that no guards need to accompany her despite my protests." Henrik said with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Well no need to worry, I'll be with her every step of the way, you can trust me." Jack said while motioning to himself.

Henrik let out a small huff. "Trust you?" He started with his voice rising slightly. "We almost lost our queen a few months ago and now you want to take her away again?"

"It's for her benefit," Jack said while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I can assure you I only want to help, wither you believe me or not." He finished, a little agitation in his voice as well. So much for everything going smoothly, he thought.

Henrik regained his composure, folding his hands behind him he looked Jack in the eye. "Even if I did trust you, which I don't, how do we know that our queen will be safe if anything happened? The mountains can be a dangerous place." Henrik said.

Jack put his hands back in his pockets. "Well I'm no stranger to combat," Jack said with a cocky grin.

"Really? Care to prove it?" Henrik asked with a calm smile of his own.

"Sir, are you sure..." The guard standing by Henrik spoke up.

Henrik raised his hand to silence him before he could finish. "You want to be trusted, so here's a chance to earn some. So what do you say? A friendly spare between me and you?" Henrik asked while looking at Jack challengingly.

Jack looked Henrik up and down before he put on a grin. "Sure, sounds like fun." He said giving Henrik the same look.

* * *

Elsa laid her head down on the table in front of her with a soft groan. She had been up before sun rise to start preparations for her leave of absence, there was so much that needed to be done that she didn't even get the chance to eat breakfast. Rising her head up slightly and looking to her left she saw Anna in the same position as her. Since Anna would be taking over a good portion of the royal duties she had a lot to learn quickly before Elsa left with Jack. But the pace they were going at was exhausting for the both of them.

Jarle cleared his throat to get both of their attention. "Perhaps we should take a break. I think we could all use some food and chance to stretch our legs." He said while standing up and stretching.

Anna raised her hand without picking her head up. "Agreed," she said in tired voice.

With that Elsa and Anna both slowly got up and began heading down the hallways of the palace. Both very much needing the break and a chance to get some food.

"How can you do this every day?" Anna asked trying to shake off her sleepiness. She too had been since the crack of dawn which was extremely rare for the young princess.

"It's usually not this bad, it's only because I'll be gone for a while that there's this much to do." Elsa replied with a yawn.

"I really hope I don't screw anything up, there's so much I didn't even realize that has to be done." Anna said with a little worry in her voice.

"Jarle, Eirik and the rest of the council can handle most of it, but there needs to be a member of the royal family sitting on the throne. But you're better with the people then I am so I'm not worried at all." Elsa said reassuringly.

"I suppose so...plus.." Anna began as she stopped walking which caused Elsa to stop as well. "It's already worth it." Anna said happily as she looked down at her sister's uncovered hands. Anna was overjoyed this morning when she saw that her decided to no longer wear them.

Elsa looked down at her hands and smiled slightly as well. Before she got the chance to say anything Anna pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm just so happy," she heard Anna say into her shoulder.

Elsa lightly hugged her sister back. "I'm happy you're happy," she said softly.

As Anna pulled back Elsa noticed that the staff seemed to all be in a hurry headed somewhere. They were all talking quickly to each other, so much so that Elsa couldn't understand what any of them were saying but they all had excited looks on their faces. As an older maid was about to pass them Elsa reached out to get her attention.

"Excuse me but what's going on?" Elsa asked curiously. Her questioned causing Anna to look around and notice the commotion as well.

"My queen, princess," the maid started giving them a bow. "Henrik has challenged that new comer to a sparring match, there about to begin in the courtyard any moment now." She excited before she excused herself and headed off with everyone else. Elsa and Anna stood in silence for a moment, both of their eyes were wide at what they heard.

"WHAT!" They exclaimed in unison before following everyone else down the grand staircase and out the main doors of the palace.

Once outside Elsa jumped slightly at the crowd that had formed. A circle was formed around the courtyard with some staff members sitting on the fountains while guards were watching from the guard posts. Even some citizens had filled to see what was going on. Looking up over everyone Elsa saw two figures standing in the center of the crowd of people. One was Henrik and the other was Jack, both were wearing serious expressions. People were cheering for one or the other and some were even making bets.

"Elsa you have to stop them!" Anna said while grabbing her sisters arm.

Elsa thought it over for a moment before she turned to look at Anna. "I'm sure they both know what they're doing." She simply.

"What? You can't be serious?" Anna asked with a worried voice. She didn't want to see anyone getting hurt, especially in front of a crowd.

Elsa turned her gaze back to Henrik and Jack. "I want to see what he can do," Elsa said calmly. Anna looked at her sister and then slowly turned to the scene that was about to play out with a worried expression.

Henrik looked around the crowd and then back to Jack. "Word travels fast I see, hope this won't be a problem." Henrik said to Jack.

"Not at all, a crowd makes it more interesting," Jack replied with a smirk.

Henrik waved over a guard that was off to the side, he walked over holding two straightedge swords in his hands. He handed one to Henrik and then started walking over to Jack.

"Practice swords with dull blades of course," Henrik said while waving the sword around.

The guard held out the other sword to Jack. He looked at it for a moment and then waved off the guard. "No thanks, steel blades aren't really my things," he said coolly. The crowd around the pair began to buzz with questions.

"He's not going to use a sword?" A man asked in the crowd of people.

"Who does he think he is?" Another man scoffed.

The ones who had heard about Jack however were looking at each with concerned expressions. "I had a feeling you might decline," Henrik said composedly.

Jack held his right hand out as ice began to take shape and form in it. A cold chill blew through the courtyard as the ice continued to take shape until Jack was holding a sword that matched Henrik's, only this one was made of solid ice. "A practice sword with a dull blade of course," Jack said with a swing of his new sword.

The noise from the large crowd suddenly died out and silence filled the courtyard. Eye's were wide and mouths were open at what was just witnessed. This new comer was now standing in front of the captain of the guard holding a sword of ice that he created. Elsa looked around the stunned quite crowd, she knew that this would require some explaining, but for now she was to focused on Jack and Henrik.

"Wha...what?" Someone finally managed.

"Who is he?" A women asked with a shocked voice.

"How can he do that? Does he have magic like the queen?" A man shouted.

"Does the queen even know about him?" Another man cried out while pointing at Jack.

Jack heard all the questions that were flying around him but ignored all of them as he made a combat stance. Henrik in turn did the same thing, keeping his eyes locked on Jack. "Ready?" Henrik asked confidently.

Jack simply nodded before the two dashed at each other. They were off. The crowd shied back as Jack and Henrik swords found each other, a loud clank of ice on steel filled the courtyard. Even though most of the crowd was still in shock from seeing Jack form his sword, cheering began to be heard all around. Almost everyone was cheering on Henrik, but there were some cheering for the mysterious new comer. Jack cracked a smile while making eye contact with Henrik who replied with a smile of his own.

The two broke off and each took a step back. Henrik charged at Jack with his blade upheld, going to his foreswing and following it with a backswing. Jack dodged the first and met the second with his ice sword. The force of the attack sent his blade back, but not far enough to knock the blade free of his hands. Henrik struck again, pushing Jack back more. Henrik sent a arcing shot that Jack was barely able to dodge, the strike almost grazing the fabric of Jack's shirt at the midsection. It missed him by perhaps a centimeter.

Henrik staggered at his miss which allowed Jack to counter with a swing of his own. His ice sword missed, though not by much. Henrik managed another smirk, this time at the spryness of his dodge. Jack had to admit it was impressive, but this time, the sight only made him more determined to win as he continued his counterstrike.

Elsa and Anna both looked on with wonder at the match that was going. "I've never seen anyone fight against Henrik so well," Anna said with amazement. Elsa just nodded her head slowly, not breaking her gaze from the two combatants. She knew that Jack was good with his magic, but she had no idea that he was also a competent fighter. But he's not using any of his magic, she thought to herself. "I guess there's still a lot we don't know about him," Anna said softly as she continued to watch.

Jack dashed back at Henrik giving three quick strikes. The first two missed badly, but the third, a backswing off the one before it, found Henriks blade. The two were locked once again. Henrik grunted and pushed forward against Jacks sword causing him to jump back slightly. Henrik used this opportunity to feint to Jacks right and counter with a strike to the left. Jack realized he had no time to block it with his sword, and was about to raise his left hand and create a barrier of ice to block the attack but decided to jump back instead at the last moment. Jack stumbled backwards while Henrik prepared to strike him head on. Jack had just enough time to raise his sword before it connected with Henriks, without any balance, the force of the strike knocked Jack back and before he knew it he was on his back with Henriks sword pointed at him.

Jack let go of his sword and slowly put his hands up. "You got me," he said through breaths.

The crowd roared with cheers as Henrik put his sword away. He looked up and saw that the crowd was parting quickly as two figures were walking through the people.

"It's Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, everyone make a path." A guard yelled at the people. Everyone quickly jumped to the side and bowed as the sisters walked by until they were in the center.

"My queen, princess," Henrik said while bowing as well.

"I would bow to but I can't really get any closer to the ground," Jack said while gazing up at the pair.

Elsa looked down at him while trying to hide her amusement at seeing him in such a position. Anna quickly went to his side and helped him sit up. "Are you ok Jack?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh yea, just having some fun," Jack replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought you would occupy yourself in town, not cause such a commotion." Elsa said to Jack with a raised eyebrow.

Jack looked up at her while trying to think of what to say, he didn't want to blame the whole thing on Henrik even though he was the one who challenged him to a sparring match. Not only did their match draw a lot of attention, he also revealed his powers to a good amount of people. Before Jack could say anything, Henrik spoke up first.

"That was actually my fault your majesty," Henrik said with some embarrassment in his voice. "I wanted to make sure that he could protect you so I challenged him. I apologize for the all the commotion." He finished, lowering his head slightly.

"And what do you think?" Elsa asked keeping her face expressionless.

Henrik looked down at Jack and then extended his hand to help him up. Jack accepted it and Henrik easily pulled him back to his feet. "Not bad...not bad at all," Henrik said with a smile while shaking Jacks hand. "Where did you learn to fight?" Henrik asked.

"Here and there, you have to pick it up quickly when you're traveling alone," Jack said casually while withdrawing his hand. "Although I was no match for you." He said.

Henrik let out a small chuckle. "Well to be honest I was expecting to be sparring while also dodging ice." Henrik said.

Jack let out a chuckle of his own. "Well you did say it was a sword fight, so I figured magic wouldn't really be fair." Jack reasoned.

Henrik laughed. "I suppose you're right. You know you're not so bad kid," Henrik said, he then slapped Jack on the back, the force almost knocking him back to the ground. Jack just gave him a weak smile.

Anna looked at the two with a soft smile, she was happy that there were no hard feelings between them. She looked around and jumped when she noticed that everyone was still watching them intently. She nudged Elsa with her elbow to get her attention. "I think everyone is waiting for an explanation," she said quietly.

Elsa looked around the crowd and jumped slightly as well, seeing that no one had left the courtyard yet. She made her way to the very center of the crowd, clearing her throat as she turned to address everyone. "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions about what you just saw," she began speaking in a professional tone. "I'm sorry that I won't be able to answer all of them. But what I do want to tell you is that yes, this man does have ice magic like myself." Elsa said.

Everyone is crowd began to look at each and speak in a hushed tone. A murmur of questions and comments began to fill the air as the people were stunned to find out about another person with magic. Elsa raised her hand to silence them. "I also want to assure you that he is here as a friend, he is going to help me with my powers. I'll be gone for a while, and while I am I'm leaving Anna in charge. I'm asking you all to trust me without knowing all the details." Elsa gazed out at the crowd of people, not really sure what kind of response to expect from them. She knew she was asking a lot but it was the best she could offer.

As another moment passed Elsa saw an short older man step forward out of the crowd. "If it's trust you need your majesty then I want you to know that you've always had all of mine." The man said with an adoring smile. Around the man others started agreeing and clapping until the whole crowd was cheering. Elsa smiled softly to everyone after hearing how much faith they had in her. I really am lucky, she thought while remembering what Jack had told her the previous night.

When the applause died down the guards began ushering people out of the courtyard while the maids and servants went back to their duties. Jack and Anna both walked up next to Elsa, the three of them watching the people cross the bridge as they headed back to their day.

"Good people live here," Anna said happily. Elsa and Jack both nodded their heads at her statement.

"My only question is.." Jack started while turning to look at Elsa. "If we're friends then how come you didn't ask if I was ok when I was laying on my back?" Jack asked flatly.

Elsa rolled her eyes at his question. "I was confident that you would be fine," she said while turning and walking back to the palace main door.

Jack turned to look where she went and gave her a puzzled look. "Was that a compliment?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Possibly," Elsa replied with a small grin before she looked at Anna. "Come on Anna, we still have much to do." She said.

"Ugh..do we have to..." Anna said with a groan as she walked over to Elsa's side.

Elsa looked to her and then back to Jack. "I trust you won't get into anymore fights?" Elsa said in a monotone voice.

"No promises your highness," Jack said with a smile.

Elsa gave Jack a dull look before turning and nodding at Henrik. Her and Anna then headed back into the palace to finish there preparations for Elsa's departure. Henrik walked up to Jack and put his hand on Jacks shoulder. "Maybe I should have been more concerned for your safety," he said with a laugh before he slapped Jacks back again. He then headed off to meet with the rest of the guards. With that Jack was now alone in the courtyard. He walked over to his ice sword that was still on the ground, picking it up, he looked it over before dissolving it into small ice particles. Looking up at the afternoon sky, Jack let out a small yawn. I can use a nap, he thought to himself before he headed back into the palace as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Elsa's appearence on Once Upon a Time on Sunday motivated me to write this faster!**

* * *

Jack, Anna and Elsa were all standing in the courtyard. It was evening now, but the summer sun was still in the sky. Jack and Elsa both had backpacks on as they were prepared to make the trip to the north mountain. Both packed as light as they could as they waited for Kristoff to return to take them to the base of the mountain. Anna let out a small yawn, all the work her and Elsa did today really took a toll on her, but she still insisted she go to see the pair off.

Anna glanced over to Jack, seeing his staff sticking out from behind him. "You know you never told us why you have a walking staff when you clearly don't need one." She said tiredly. Elsa glanced over at him as well, she too was curious as to why he had that.

"Oh this?" Jack said while pulling the staff out and giving it a twirl. "It's kind of like a family heirloom. It's a little inconvenient at times but I just can't bring myself to get rid of it." He said before attaching the staff back to his backpack.

Anna nodded her head slightly, accepting his answer before she looked back and forth between Jack and Elsa. "Is that all you're both bringing?" She asked with a confused look.

"This will be more than enough," Elsa said casually.

"We can make most of what we need and we can always come back if we really have too," Jack said with a shrug.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just wait until tomorrow?" Elsa asked while turning to face Jack. "It's going to be dark soon." She said while glancing to the sun.

"Then we would have to spend some of the day getting there instead of practicing," Jack replied with a smile.

Anna put her hand up to her chin and looked up in thought. "Plus when you left during you're coronation you made it up to the north mountain when it was night with no problems. It took Kristoff and I quite some time to get there." She said, she always did wonder how Elsa managed to get up the mountain so quickly on her own. She was quickly broken out of thought by the sound of hooves coming across the stone bridge.

"Kristoff's back!" Anna said happily. Her tiredness fading as she quickly headed to the front gate with Jack and Elsa following a little slower behind. Once Anna could see Sven pulling the wagon into the courtyard she began jumping a little in excitement.

"She really likes him," Jack said with an amused smile.

"You have no idea," Elsa responded dryly.

Kristoff got off the wagon and turned around just as Anna jumped into his arms. He gave her a quick kiss before setting her back on her feet. "You know I never get tired of that," he said with a bright smile.

"I'm glad," Anna replied with a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Kristoff looked over to Jack and Elsa. "Hey-" he began before being cut off by Olaf jumping out of the back of the wagon.

"Hey Jack, we heard you got your butt kick by Henrik!" Olaf proclaimed loudly while running up to Jack.

Jack closed his eyes slightly and covered his face with his hand. "Is that really what people are saying?" He said with a groan.

"I at least heard it was close," Kristoff chimed in trying to make Jack feel better.

Elsa and Anna both covered their mouths with her hands trying to hide their laughter. Jack gave them both a dull glare through his fingers before removing his hand. "Anyway," Jack said trying to change to the subject off his defeat. "Are we all ready to go?" He asked the group.

"Yup, I finished all my deliveries and freed up my schedule," Kristoff said while turning his gaze to Anna. "So I'm all yours to help while Elsa's away." He told Anna happily.

"Yay!" Anna exclaimed while hugging Kristoff again.

Kristoff laughed slightly as he hugged her back. "Alright let's get going," Kristoff said as he broke his hug with Anna.

"Oh wait...Jack!" Kristoff said as he walked over to Sven. "This is Sven, he's been my best friend ever since I was little," he said while patting Sven on the head. "Say hi Sven," he said while putting his head next to Sven's. "Hi Jack, it's nice to meet you!" Kristoff said in his Sven voice, Sven just smiled widely at Jack as Kristoff spoke for him.

Jack looked at the pair with a puzzled expression before looking over to Anna and Elsa. "Umm...why?" He asked the sisters with a confused tone.

"We don't know," they both responded in unison while shaking their heads as they climbed into the wagon.

Kristoff gave them all a dull look before he hopped back into the front of the wagon next to Anna. Elsa sat in the back, with Jack sitting across from her, Olaf sat to Jacks right. When everyone was all settled in Kristoff pulled on the reins and Sven started to trot back out across the bridge and into the town.

For a while they all rode in silence taking in the sight of Arendelle in the evening. Anna was leaning against Kristoff's shoulder as he loosely held the reins, she had a smile on her face as she looked up at Kristoff. Olaf was looking back between Jack and Elsa until he put his hands together and turned to look up at Jack.

"So why were you fighting with Henrik anyway?" Olaf asked before his face lit up and he put his hands in the air. "Were you trying to win Elsa's heart?" He said loudly with an excited voice.

Everyone in the wagon turned to look at Olaf, even Sven stopped walking and turned his head to look at the snowman with wide eyes.

"What!" They all said together with shocked faces.

"N..no..that wasn't..." Jack stuttered trying to think of how to respond to Olaf's outrageous question.

Olaf nudged Jack with his elbow while giving him a sly look. "C'mon, you have ice powers, she has ice powers." He said before letting out a loud gasp. "Your babies will be magnificent!" He said while spreading his arms out wide.

Anna and Kristoff burst out into laughter while Jack stared at Olaf with his mouth open, he had no idea what to say to that. Elsa blushed slightly as she narrowed her eyes at Olaf.

"Olaf," Elsa said harshly in a low tone.

"What? You know I consider myself a love expert," Olaf replied while folding his arms over his chest.

"No..to all of that," Jack said finally finding his voice. "I only sparred with him because he asked me too, that's it." Jack said while putting his hands in front of him.

Olaf starred tentatively at Jack for a moment. "I like my version better," Olaf said causally before leaning back against the wagon.

Jack and Elsa both let out a puff of air, glad for that conversation to be over. When Kristoff and Anna regained their composure Kristoff pulled the reigns and the wagon began to move once again. The rest of the ride went smoothly with everyone chatting, along with Anna and Elsa waving to any citizens that called out to them. Just as the sun was beginning to dip in the sky the group reached the base of the north mountain. Everyone got out and stretched as they all looked up at the mountain, it was much colder now and there was a light snow fall on the ground.

"We still have a little ways to go," Kristoff said as he walked around to Sven. "Let me just change Sven over to the sleigh and will be good to go, should get there around night fall." He said.

"Actually, we should be good from here," Jack said as he surveyed the surroundings.

"What? You're going to walk the rest of the way?" Anna asked with a confused look.

"It's alright Anna," Elsa replied. "I'd rather not have you coming all the way back in the dark, and you can't exactly stay the night since you need to be ready to fill in for me tomorrow morning." She reasoned.

"Well...ok," Anna finally replied before going over and giving Elsa a hug. "Good luck, I know you'll do great." She said warmly with a smile.

"Good luck to you too," Elsa replied before looking over to Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. "Take care of her you three." She said to them.

"Always," Kristoff replied with a smile.

"You can count on us!" Olaf proclaimed.

Sven just nodded his head with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Ready to go Jack?" Elsa asked while looking over to where Jack was standing, only to find that he wasn't there anymore, looking down she saw that he was sitting on the ground taking his boots off.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not really one for shoes, I only wear them when I have too. And meeting a queen falls under the have too category." Jack replied as he finished taking off his boots and tied them to the back of his backpack.

"So you're going to walk with no shoes?" Elsa asked with a bewildered expression.

"Who said anything about walking?" Jack asked quizzically.

Elsa continued to give him a puzzled look, she opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that but he spoke up first.

"Can you do me a favor and hold your bag in front of you?" Jack asked as he took a few steps toward her.

"What for?" Elsa responded, still baffled at what he was doing.

"Please, just really quick," Jack said while keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Slowly Elsa took her bag off her back and held it in front of her. "Ok, now what?" She ask with a slightly frustrated tone.

Jack gave her a bright smile."Now the fun begins." No sooner did he finish his sentence did he quickly pick Elsa up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Elsa shouted at him as she squirmed in his grasp.

Jack looked over his shoulder at the now stunned Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. "See you guys later," he said before jumping forward. As he did he summoned a large gust of wind that propelled him and Elsa forward, as soon as his feet landed back on the snow he began turning it into ice so that they easily glided along the snowy terrain.

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven stared with wide eyes and opened mouths as they watched Jack essential skate out of sight and up the mountain.

"Well that's one way to travel," Anna was the first to say, her eyes still wide.

"She's going to kill him," Kristoff said worriedly.

"I bet she loves it!" Olaf shouted happily.

"I don't like this!" Elsa shouted at Jack. She knew he had some annoying tendencies but she never thought that he would have the audacity to pick her up like that without even asking her first.

"Well you may want to stop squirming and hold on, we are going pretty fast." Jack said calmly as he continued to move through the forest.

Elsa looked down at how fast the ground was moving past them with a nervous expression. After a moment she reluctantly reached one of her arms around Jacks back and held on tight.

"You could have at least given me some warning," She said with annoyance in her voice.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Jack said while looking down and giving her a quick wink. "Where exactly is this place anyway?" He asked.

Elsa scoffed slightly before extending her other hand and pointing toward the top of the mountain. "Through the forest, over the ridge and just about at the top." She replied before looking down at his bare feet that were continuing to change the snow into ice. "Is that why you took your shoes off?" She asked while pointing down at his feet.

"It's much easier to use magic without anything covering your hands and feet," Jack said matter-of-factly.

Elsa understood that all too well, for most of her life she tried the best to cover up so that her powers wouldn't show.

"Plus this is a much more exciting way to travel, much faster than a sled too," Jack said with a confident smile.

"I suppose so. Just don't drop me!" Elsa said in a commanding tone.

"Wouldn't dream of it your highness," Jack replied with a laugh.

Elsa looked around at the trees flying by and feeling the cold wind in her face, she had to admit that it was exciting to be moving like this, even if she wasn't a fan of being carried. I never considered using my powers like this, I wonder if he could teach me this too, she thought. She was broken out of her thoughts by the sight of a large gap that they were quickly approaching.

"Umm...Jack?" She said with a worried voice. Looking up at him she saw that he still wore a calm expression.

"We need a bridge." Jack said while looking out at the ravine. "My hands are a little busy at the moment, would you mind?" He asked while looking down and shooting her a grin.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him before flinging her hand out and sending a burst of magic to the edge of the cliff. Just as they got there, a bridge of ice formed connecting one side to the other.

"Not bad, you know we make a pretty good team," Jack said with a light chuckle.

Elsa rolled her eyes at his comment. "Were almost there, it's just over that ridge." She told him. "But we need to go around, I made steps that lead right up the last time I was here," she said while pointing over to the side of the ridge.

"Hang on tight your highness!" Jack shouted before he summoned another large gust of wind that carried them high into the air.

Elsa let out a small yell before wrapping her other arm around Jack and burying her face into his chest as she held on for dear life. Her stomach did flip flops as the wind carried them up.

Jack was looking up at the sky with wonder. "It's just like flying," he breathed out. The wind carried them to the top of the ridge where Jack was able to easily land on the soft snow. Looking up his eye went wide at what he saw before him.

Elsa sensed that they were no longer moving and opened up one eye to see that they had stopped and were now at the top of the mountain. She quickly jumped out of Jacks arms and began to smooth her dress out. "Don't ever do that again Jack Frost!" She said angrily. "Not only did you pick me up without my consent, but you could have killed us several times!" She continued while pointing her finger at him.

Not one word of Elsa's rant reached Jacks ears. He was looking up with wonder at the huge palace made completely out of ice. "Woah," he said in a low tone as he admired the structure.

"Jack! Are you even listening to me?" Elsa asked while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Incredible," Jack said before blinking and turning to look at Elsa. "This is incredible, you built this?" He ask, a sense of shock still present in his voice.

Elsa look to the palace and then back to Jack before folding her arms across her chest. "Well...yea, but that isn't the point, the point is you should be-" Elsa began trying to give Jack another lecture.

"It's amazing! You're amazing!" Jack said with bright eyes.

Elsa's cheeks turned a light shade of crimson. "Well...uh...thank you," she replied, her anger diminishing at his compliment.

"I gotta check this place out!" Jack said excitedly before he ran up and across the steps that led to the entrance. He completely past the broken railing as he headed inside the palace.

Elsa watched him go with a slightly puzzled look, he was usually so calm and collected, this was the first time she saw him so excited. She began to follow after him until she heard a loud roar from inside the palace. Elsa's eyes went wide when she heard the sound.

"Uh oh," she said quickly before running up and across the steps as well, she too missed the broken railing as she headed up to the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

Pushing the doors open, she saw Jack standing in the center of the room with an enormous icy snowman standing in front of him. The snowman's body was covered in ice shards and it was glaring down at Jack while showing it's razor sharp ice teeth.

"Marsh stop!" Elsa yelled as she ran up next to Jack who was once again wide eyed.

Jack took a subtle step behind Elsa. "What is that thing!" He yelled out. "And why is it wearing a tiara?" He asked with a confused look.

Upon seeing Elsa, Marshmallow's eyes lit up as all the ice on his body retracted. "Elsa!" Marshmallow said happily as he spread his arms out.

Elsa ran up and did her best to give his large frame a hug. "I thought you fell into the ravine," she said softly as she pulled back from the hug.

He gave her a confident look while waving his hand out. "No problem," he said like it was no big deal.

Elsa looked up onto Marsh's head and saw that he was in fact wearing the tiara she got at her coronation. She put her hand over her mouth and chuckled slightly. "Is that my tiara?" She asked with an amused tone.

Marsh's eyes widened at her questioned. Slowly he reached up to his head and took the tiara off, handing it to Elsa with an embarrassed look on his face. Elsa took it in her hands and studied it intently with sad eyes, all the memories of how she ran out of her coronation came flooding back to her. From how terrified she was during her coronation ceremony, how she yelled at Anna, how she scared not only everyone that was in the palace but also everyone in the courtyard as well. Everything all the way up to her coming to the north mountain and building this palace. Looking back up at Marsh, Elsa handed the tiara back to him.

"Keep it," she said quietly before pushing her memories aside and giving him a smile. "You rule over this castle now, and every ruler needs a crown."

Marsh smiled happily at her before taking the tiara back and placing it gently on the top of his head. He admired himself in the reflection the ice gave before looking back over to Jack and narrowing his eyes at him. Elsa followed his gaze and jumped slightly when she saw Jack looking at the two of them with an extremely confused expression, seeing Marsh again almost made her forget he was there.

"Marsh this is Jack, he's here to help me with my magic. Jack, this is Marsh, I built him to watch over the palace." Elsa said while motioning between Jack and Marsh. She decided to leave out the part about him kicking out Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf when they came to see her.

"Umm, nice to meet ya," Jack said with a small wave and a smile.

Marsh continued to glare down at Jack. He was created for the sole purpose of only letting Elsa into the palace, so he wasn't the best when it came to new people, even if Elsa said it was ok. There was an awkward silence between the pair as they continued to look at each other. Sensing the tension, Elsa jumped between the two and looked up at Marsh.

"He even has magic like me," Elsa said trying to convince Marsh that Jack was ok. "Show him Jack," she said quickly over her shoulder.

"Uh, right...ok," Jack said as he lifted his hands up. A light snow began to fall around the trio as Jack summoned his magic.

Marsh crossed his arms and gave Jack and unimpressed look as snow fell on his large body. Elsa let out a small sigh as Jack lowered his arms and stopped the snow fall. She knew Marsh was only doing what he was made to do, not let anyone in and to only trust her.

"He's a friend Marsh, I trust him and I know you trust me. So please be nice to him...for me." She said with a reassuring tone and a soft smile.

Marsh looked back down at Elsa, his expression softened as he looked at her. Letting his arms down he gave her a smile and a nod, assuring her that he did trust her more than anything. He looked back at Jack with a dull expression before giving him a small nod as well.

Elsa breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Marsh," she said before turning her attention back to Jack. "Ready to see the rest?" She asked, trying to move on from the encounter.

Jack took one last look at Marsh before looking back to Elsa. "Yea sure," Jack replied as the two began to ascend the grand double staircase.

Well that was an awkward meeting, I seem to be having a lot of those lately, Jack thought. When they were about halfway up, Jack leaned over to talk into Elsa's ear so Marsh couldn't hear.

"Any other creations I should know about? There isn't a flying ice dragon or anything up here is there?" Jack asked quickly in a hushed tone.

Elsa rolled her eyes at his accusation. "Of course not, that would be ridiculous," she responded casually as if she didn't think a giant living snowman was any less ridiculous.

Marsh watched the two of them go up the first staircase out of the corner of his eye. Elsa said to trust Jack but that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep an eye on him while he was here. As the two started up the second staircase to the second floor and moved out of sight, Marsh went back to roaming the palace, making sure everything else was still in order.

As Jack and Elsa continued up the much larger second staircase, Jack began to marvel at the ice palace once again. "I still can't believe you built this place," Jack said with an amazed tone. "If you can do this you may not need much help at all." He said.

Elsa looked down with a small frown on her face. "When I built this palace, it was the first time I really let my powers go, I felt so free. But I wasn't able to control them from going everywhere and freezing Arendelle." She said sadly.

"You will," Jack said giving her a confident smile. "But still," Jack began while running his hand along the ice railing, it felt as smooth as glass. "I totally understand Kristoff now...well about this anyway, not so much the reindeer thing," he said with a small laugh and a puzzled look.

Elsa couldn't help but let out a small laugh as well at Jack's comment, she too often wondered about Kristoff's over the top fondness for Sven. Anna said she thought it was cute that Sven was his best friend, but even she gave him an embarrassed look when he talked for him in public.

As the pair reached the top of the staircase and entered the hallway on the second floor, Elsa stopped suddenly. She let out a small gasp and her eyes went wide at the sight that was before her. Down the end of the hallway she saw the large ice chandelier still smashed against the floor, shards of ice were everywhere from the impact when it fell. So much had happened in the three months since the last time she was here that she forgot about the mess her hasty exit left.

Jack was also looking down the hallway with a raised eyebrow. "What, didn't they teach ya to clean up before having guests in queen school?" He said jokingly with a grin as he began to make his way down the hallway to where the chandelier was.

Elsa was broken out of her thoughts by the sight of him walking away. "Jack, wait!" She said franticly while reaching her arm out to him to try and stop him. If everything was still the same as when she left, then that would still be there as well. Her protest however did not stop Jack from going to take a closer look at the fallen ice structure.

"Don't worry about it your highness," Jack said casually while waving his hand back to her. "This kind of thing is bound to happen if you're not here to maintain it." He said.

As he walked around the chandelier he marveled at the elegance and beauty of it, even if it was smashed up it was still a sight to see. As his eyes scanned across the room he froze in place when he noticed several ice spikes shooting up from the floor. The one in particular that caught his eye had an arrow through it. He studied it momentarily before turning around to look at Elsa who had followed him somewhat and was now looking down at the floor with a solemn expression. He looked back and forth between her and the arrow and then to the broken chandelier. His eyes widened when he finally put the pieces together. She was attacked, Jack thought, just like I...Jack shook his head to stop the thought before looking back to Elsa.

"This wasn't caused by wear and tear was it?" Jack asked in a low tone.

Elsa kept her gaze down at the floor as she shook her head. She didn't want him to see that. She still had nightmares about when the Duke of Weseltons bodyguards had tried to end her life, and how she almost ended one of theirs. She knew that Jack would be able to put it together, but she didn't want to explain what happened or listen to him try to make a joke out of it, so she just continued to not meet his gaze. She jumped slightly when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking at his hand and then up to his face, she met his brown eyes with her blue ones.

"I've learned that sometimes, no matter who you are or what you do, there will always be people who won't accept you for one reason or another." He said with a soft expression. "That's why you should always try to surround yourself with people who do." He finished giving her a smile. He gave her arm one soft rub before turning around and sending a blast of magic to the ice spike with the arrow in it. As soon as it hit, the spike and the arrow erupted into a million little pieces as if it were never there.

Elsa stared at his back with a surprised expression. Again he was able to make her feel better when she thought he would turn it into a joke. She smiled softly as she took a step to stand next to him. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"Of course," Jack replied before clapping his hands together. "So, shall we get this cleaned up! I'm sure you can get it back together." Jack said, his excited expression returning to his face.

Elsa looked at the chandelier with a worried look. "I don't know Jack. Building this place is what started the eternal winter," she said timidly, remembering how using so much magic to build everything caused her power to go out of control.

"It's not like you have rebuild the whole thing," Jack said reassuringly. "It will be good practice, and I'll be right here," he said while taking a few steps back.

Elsa held her hands out as she looked at the broken chandelier and the rest of the ice she made when she was attacked. This would require a lot more magic and focus then making the ice bridge like she did on their way up, and she couldn't shake the nervous feeling in her stomach. As she was about to summon her magic, she couldn't stop her mind from going back to when she was standing out on the frozen fjord. The image of the icy torrent she created came flooding to her thoughts. Her eyes went wide with fear as she remembered what her powers did. Instead of recreating the chandelier she flicked both her wrists and dissolved all the ice in the room that didn't belong to the floor, walls, or ceiling until the room was empty.

Taking a few deep breaths Elsa turned to look back at Jack who was giving her a puzzled expression. "Don't really need a chandelier in here that could come down again anyway," she attempted to reason as she walked past Jack and back into the hallway.

Jack watched her walked past but decided to not say anything. She's still afraid of herself, or she could have done that no problem, Jack thought to himself as he followed after her.

Elsa stopped at the center of the hallway, on either side of her were two large ice doors. She pointed at the two of them as she turned around to look at Jack. "This one is my room," she said pointing to the door on her right. "And this is the guest room that you can use," she said pointing to the door on her left.

Jack looked between the two doors and then back to Elsa with a raised eyebrow. "You built a guest room in a place you made to be alone in?" Jack asked with a confused tone.

Elsa furrowed her brow and looked up in thought. "Huh...I guess I never thought about that. It must have come from living in a palace with so many of them my whole life." She said with a shrug.

"Anyway, I'm sure it will be to your liking," Elsa said as she looked back down the hallway to see that the sun was just about to set over the horizon. "We may want to turn in soon if we want to get an early start tomorrow," she said while looking back to Jack.

Jack took a quick glance at the sun as well before looking back at Elsa and giving her a small grin. "You're right, but there's still one more thing we have to do first." Jack said while raising his index finger.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Elsa asked, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Let's drop our stuff off and then meet me right back here," Jack said with a smile before turning to go into his room. He heard Elsa muffle something before she went into her room as well.

Opening the ice door Jack looked around at where he would be staying while they were here. The set up reminded him somewhat of his room in the palace back in Arendelle, only a little less lavish. There was a large bed with dark blue covers to the left side of the room, a light blue couch on the right side, and against the wall there was a dresser made of ice. Opposite the door Jack came in there was a balcony like the one at the end of hallway they were just in, it too gave a fantastic view of the mountains. Jack placed his backpack and staff on the bed, reaching out he felt how soft and comfortable the bed felt. I still can't believe she made all of this from ice, Jack thought. Jack gave the room one last look before he went back out to meet Elsa who was already waiting for him, she too no longer had her bag with her.

"So what is it we need to do? I'm exhausted from today," Elsa said with a small yawn, she was up very early and was eager to get a good night's sleep.

"I can't argue that this place has just about everything," Jack said while motioning his hands around. "But what it doesn't have is somewhere we can practice magic, and that's where I come in." Jack said with a confident smile.

Elsa gave him a quizzical look. "What do you-" she began before Jack cut her off.

"Come with me!" He said with excitement before grabbing her hand and leading them back down the stairs.

As the pair made it down the stairs and to the top of the first staircase, Jack let go of Elsa's hand. He stopped and examined the stairs for a moment. Before Elsa could asked why he stopped he suddenly jumped onto the railing and slid all the way down to the bottom of the stairs. Landing at the bottom, Jack straightened his pants before looking back to Elsa at the top of the steps.

"What? You made the best railing to slide down ever and never once tried it?" Jack said with a chuckle when he saw the dull look she was giving him.

Elsa let out a scoff and crossed her arms. "Of course not! I'm a queen and sliding down a railing is very unlady like." She replied. She had been trying to get Anna to stop doing that in the palace but she always got the same response. Anna would always say that it's too much fun to stop and that she should try it.

"Yea but it's fun," Jack said while pointing his finger at her. "Come on your highness, you'll feel better!" He said trying to convince her.

Elsa looked from Jack to the railing. She could tell that he was trying to make her feel better about her back out when it came to fixing the chandelier but still, sliding down a railing was so ungraceful. He didn't make any comment or joke about me backing out, and I guess no one will know, she thought to herself. After another moment she decided that she could indulge him just this once. Letting out a small huff she unfolded her arms and slowly moved to the top of the railing and sat down, staring at the curve of the railing as she leaned forward.

"That's it, now just let go and have fun!" Jack said with a bright smile. He was hoping that he could find a way to perk her mood back up again.

Elsa grabbed the railing with both her hands and moved forward, once she reached the incline she began to slide down just like Jack did. When she was about halfway down the railing she couldn't help but smile slightly, she couldn't deny that this was kind of fun. As she approached the bottom she realized she was moving quite fast and wasn't entirely sure how to land like Jack did.

"You might wanna slow down," Jack said out quickly, his smile lowering a bit.

"I'm not sure I can," Elsa said worriedly as she approached the bottom. She closed her eyes tight as she prepared to hit the floor hard.

Jack quickly moved to the bottom of the railing to try and stop her. He wasn't expecting her to moving so fast and instead of stopping her, she crashed into him and they both fell back on the floor with Elsa landing on top of him.

"Or that can happen," Jack said with a groan.

Elsa opened her eyes when she felt something soft beneath her, she thought she was going to feel the hard cold ice floor. Her eyes widened when she saw Jack's face uncomfortably close to hers. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she quickly scrambled to get off of him.

"See, wasn't that fun," Jack said with a small laugh as he sat up.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him as she dusted herself off. She was about to tell him how not fun it was when she noticed that they weren't alone. Looking up she saw Marsh standing a little ways from them, he was glaring at Jack again with his arms crossed and ice shards starting to come out of his body.

"This isn't what it looks likes Marsh," Elsa started as she held her hands in front of her. Upon hearing Elsa's words, Jack quickly got up and stood next to her. Great, not the best way to convince him I'm ok, he thought.

"We were...I was..." Elsa stammered as her blushed intensified, she really didn't want to explain how they ended up that way.

"Was an accident, my fault, wont' happen again." Jack said calmly. "But you may want to come check this out," he said while starting to walk under the staircase, trying to derail the conversation as fast as he could.

Elsa gave him a puzzled look as she began to follow after him. "Where are you going? There's nothing under their Jack," Elsa said. Marsh watched the two of them go before he begrudgingly reacted his ice and followed after them as well.

Once Jack was all the way at the back, he stopped and put his hand on the wall that was in front of him.

"See, nothing's back here," Elsa said as she caught up to him.

Jack didn't answer or turn around, he just continued to look at the wall with a focused expression. Slowly the wall began to dissolve as Jack used his magic on it. It continued to disappear until a door was made out to the backside of the palace, it wasn't as large as the main door but still big enough that Marsh could get through if he ducked down.

Elsa examined the door before looking back at Jack. "You made a back door?" She asked with a confused tone.

Again Jack didn't answer, instead he jumped out from the door and into the snow that was outside. Looking around he saw that there wasn't much space until the ground sloped steeply and went down the backside of the mountain.

"Watch," Jack said as he rubbed his hands together.

Elsa and Marsh both watched as a he suddenly sent out blasts of magic. A wind began to blow as ice formed all around where Jack was standing. Stomping his foot on the ground an ice platform rose up and connected with the rest of the palace, the rest of the ice Jack created began to form around the outside of the platform making walls. As the wind died down, Elsa looked out with wonder as she saw a replica of the courtyard from the palace in Arendelle, minus the two fountains, except this one was all ice just like the rest of the palace. Elsa stepped out into the newly formed courtyard with amazed look on her face.

"This looks just the like the one from home," Elsa said while examining all of it.

Jack turned and gave her a crooked grin. "I used that as a base," he said proudly.

Elsa bent down to feel the ice beneath her. She immediately noticed that it was rougher then the ice from her palace and wasn't reflective either. Jack started rubbing the back of his neck and let out a small sigh as he put together what was on her mind.

"Yea my structures aren't quite as elegant as yours are, but a training area doesn't really need to be elegant." Jack said before looking over to Marsh who still hadn't moved from the doorway.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked him with a calm smile.

Marsh's eyes examined what Jack built thoroughly, going over ever detail. Eventually he crossed his arms again and looked out to Jack. "Not bad," he said casually before going back inside the palace.

Elsa stood up and looked around the courtyard again, then up at the sky before focusing her gaze back on Jack. "You did that with no negative repercussion, no snow, no wind, just what you wanted to build," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice as she remembered what happened when she built something with her magic.

"That's because I only wanted my magic to affect this area," Jack said as he took a few steps towards Elsa. "Give it time and you'll be doing the same," he said with a confident smile. Elsa gave him a small smile as she nodded her head.

Jack let out a low yawn and stretched his arms out. "Well it did tire me out, and the suns set now too," Jack said tiredly as he looked to see the moon in the sky and then back to Elsa. "So what do you say we call it a night and get a good start tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good," Elsa replied before they both headed back into the palace.

She was still nervous about using her powers to their fullest, but she knew she at least had to give it a try. She had to admit to herself that Jack did seem to know what he was doing, even if he didn't always act like it. The duo walked back up the stairs in silence until they were both in front of the doors to their rooms.

"Well goodnight your highness," Jack said evenly as he turned to go into his room.

"You know Jack," Elsa started slowly, causing Jack to turn back around to look at her. "I suppose...while were up here and it's just you and me...it would be ok if you called me Elsa," she said quietly.

Jack gave her a somewhat surprised look before putting on a warm smile. "Goodnight then...Elsa," Jack said.

Elsa didn't know why, but she felt slightly embarrassed by having him call her by her name, and she was doing her best to hide that feeling. "Goodnight Jack," she said with a smile of her own.

As the two were about to go into their rooms, they heard the sound of something coming up the steps. As they both looked over towards the sound they saw Marshmallow coming down the hallway, stopping and taking a seat in between the two. Elsa put her hand over her mouth to hold back a chuckle when she realized what her giant snowman was doing.

"Are you going to stay there for the night Marsh?" She asked with a light laugh.

Marsh looked to her with a determined expression and shook his head yes. Elsa looked around Marsh to Jack, and let out another small laugh at Jack's puzzled look. "Well then goodnight to you too," Elsa said to Marsh before going into her room and closing the door.

Marsh watched her go before he turned his attention back to Jack. Giving him a stern look he raised his two fingers up to his eyes and then pointed them at Jack. Jack let out a weak laugh as he too went into his room, realizing that it would be best if he stayed there for the remainder of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa let out a yawn as she sat up in her bed, stretching her arms out she looked outside to see that the sun was already in the sky. She could tell that it was still relatively early by the suns position but she was happy that she could wake up after the sunrise for once. Getting out of bed she took off her night gown that she had brought with her and changed back into her usual dress, she had gotten used to dressing normally again that the thought of creating her clothes never really crossed her mind. She put on her shoes and put her hair back into a tight bun before heading out of her room. Walking out she noticed that Marshmallow was no longer sitting in the hallway, there was also no noise from Jacks room as well.

Everyone must be up, she thought before she made her way down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom a delicious aroma filled the air. Following the smell she found Jack sitting on the steps of the door he made looking out at the courtyard. He had a box in his lap that she assumed was giving off the mouth watering smell.

"Good morning," Jack said while turning his head to look at her.

"Good morning, what is that?" Elsa asked while walking over to Jack.

"A little present," Jack said while tapping the space next to him.

As Elsa sat down next to Jack, he opened the box to reveal that it was full of fresh pastries. The wonderful smell intensified when he opened the box and Elsa's stomach let out a small growl from the sight of them.

"Where did you get these?" Elsa asked as she eyed the treats hungrily.

"Well it seemed like you were tired from yesterday so I didn't want to wake you up," Jack began as he handed Elsa as pastry. "So when I got up I took a quick trip back down to Arendelle and picked these up from a pastry shop I saw on the way in," he said before taking one out for himself.

Elsa took a small bite of the pastry, she let out a sigh of approval when she tasted the soft texture and how it was just warm enough. "These are great, thank you. Truthfully I didn't even know if you had any money with you," she while taking another bite.

"Oh I don't have any money with me," Jack said casually while taking a large bite of his pastry.

Elsa swallowed hard while looking from the pastry and back to Jack. "Then how did you..." She began before her eyes went wide. "You didn't steal these did you?" She asked accusingly.

"What? No," Jack replied with a wave of his hand. "But a request from the queen sure does go along way." He said with a chuckle as he finished off the rest of his pastry and grabbed a second one.

Elsa covered her forehead with her hand. "You didn't..." She said in a monotone voice.

"You'd be amazed by how quick they were to oblige, you should be thankful," Jack responded as he started into his second pastry.

Elsa couldn't help but form a small smile at his actions, he really was unpredictable, but in a good way. As they both continued to eat their breakfast, Elsa noticed how she was taking small delicate bits and Jack was taking...much less graceful one. As she finished her second pastry she couldn't help but call him out on it.

"Have you ever even heard of manners?" Elsa asked teasingly.

Jack took another large bit as he looked to her. "I have," he said with a full mouth. "Why?" He asked after he swallowed, oblivious to what she was getting at.

Elsa simply rolled her eyes at his response. "No reason," she said with a light laugh as she looked back out at the courtyard.

After the two had there fill, Jack stood up and brushed the crumbs off himself. "Ready to get started?" He asked with a grin.

Elsa looked at the ground and then back up to Jack. "I suppose so," she said through a deep breath as she stood up as well.

"Well first things first, we need to do something about your outfit," Jack said with a thoughtful expression as he eyed her up and down.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Elsa asked while looking down at her dress.

"Nothing, if you were sitting on a throne. But for training you want something that will give you more movement." Jack said simply as he sent a small blast of magic at Elsa. When his magic hit her clothes they started to change. Before long Elsa was standing in front of him in a pair of dark blue pants and a light blue long sleeve shirt, the outfit was similar to his only more form fitting for her figure.

"Perfect," Jack said with a light smile.

Elsa looked down at what she was wearing and then back up at Jack with widened eyes. She quickly pulled her arms up to chest as a light blush appeared on her face. "Di...did you just dress me?" She said with a mixture of anger and embarrassment in her voice.

This time it was Jack's turn to blush as his eyes also went wide as he put together what she was implying. "No no no," Jack said quickly as he waved his hands in front of him. "It's not like I can feel anything or anything, I promise." He finished with an embarrassed tone of his own.

Elsa gave him a stern look as she lowered her arms and took a few steps toward him. "Next time just tell me, I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself thank you very much," she said in a stern tone as she pointed her index finger at him.

"Uh..right, of course, sorry," Jack managed to say as his blush diminished.

Elsa looked at his embarrassed face and couldn't help her anger from subsiding. Beneath all his talk and cocky attitude he was just a normal guy who had the habit of acting before thinking. But she had to admit that the outfit he made for her was much easier to move in and was more comfortable.

Jack cleared his throat a few times to regain his composure. "So we ready to start then?" He asked, still using a slightly cautious voice. Elsa simply nodded her head at his question.

Jack walked out to the center of the courtyard with Elsa following him in silence, that nervous feeling in her stomach returning now that her embarrassment left.

"So," Elsa spoke up to distract her from her nerves. "Are we going to start just like you did?" She asked.

"Not exactly," Jack responded as he tilted his head to the side. "I started from scratch without even knowing how to use my power. You on the other hand have a basic knowledge of how yours works, we will be using similar methods though." Jack said.

"Tell me Elsa, how good are you at making snowballs?" Jack asked with a calm smile.

"Snowballs?" Elsa replied with a puzzled expression.

Jack didn't give a response as he continued to give her a calm smile. Suddenly he turned and shot out a blast of magic at the ground towards the back of the courtyard. Once the blast hit the ground, a single target formed. The target had lighter colored ice that formed the rings around the bulls eye. Jack shot out two more blasts next to each other until there were three identical targets standing side by side. After making sure each target was how he wanted it, Jack turned back to look at Elsa, seeing the confused look had intensified on her face, he knew he needed to do some explaining.

"I learned how to use my magic in three steps, and then combined each step to be able to use my magic the way I do today," Jack said as he turned to face the targets.

Jack held his hands out in front of him so that the tips of his fingers from one hand were almost touching the tips of his fingers from the other hand. "The first step is to create," Jack said as he formed a snowball in between his hands. "Next is to maintain," he continued as he kept the snowball floating in between his palms. "And last is to control," he finished as he pushed his hands forward and shot the snowball at the target hitting dead on the bulls eye.

Elsa watched what he did with a thought full expression. She then cupped her hands the same way as he did, formed a snowball, and shot it out at the target, almost hitting the bulls eye as well.

She turned to look back at Jack with a proud expression. "No problem," she said. She was nervous about really using her powers, but she could handle this easily.

Jack gave her a slight chuckle. "No, I didn't think it would be. But that was just an example." Jack said with a sly smile as he took a few steps forward.

"This, is what I want you to do," Jack said with his eyes locked forward. He slowly stretched both his arms out with his palms facing upward. He put on a focused expression as he began to create snowball after snowball above his head.

Elsa's eyes began to widen as she attempted to count how many he made, but each time she started counting, he would make more and more and she would lose track. By the time he finished, the area around where he was standing was filled with perfectly round snowballs.

"First make as many as you can, the more you make the more power you need to use to maintain them all." Jack said with a somewhat strained tone.

"Then focus on one of them and try to hit the target. As soon as you do, make another one to take its place." Jack said as he demonstrated by shooting a snowball at the center target. As soon as he shot it off, another one formed to take its place.

Elsa watched with a sense of wonder at how Jack was using so much magic but was keeping it perfectly under his control.

"As you get more comfortable, start throwing more than one." Jack said as he shot off three snowballs at the three targets.

"The goal is to be able to continually make, maintain, and control all at once without stopping." Jack continued as he started to shoot off snowballs continuously at all three targets while also making sure to make more and to keep the ones he wasn't throwing perfectly formed and in place. He continued for another moment before stopping. He took a deep breath and lowered his arms as he let the breath out, as he did all the remaining snowballs dissolved into snowflakes and slowly started to fall to the ground. After a few more breaths Jack turned to look back at Elsa with a large smile.

"Got it?" He said coolly as he stepped back and motioned for her to take his place.

Elsa blinked a few times to regain her composure before she looked at where he was motioning with a nervous expression. She swallowed hard as she made her way to the center of the courtyard and in front of the targets.

"Just like I did, you got it," Jack said encouragingly from behind her.

Elsa stared down at the targets for another moment before she made the same stance as Jack did. She let out a deep breath as a light snow began to fall in the courtyard. Jack watched her intently as snowballs began to form around her just like they had with him, the only difference was that she made a lot less, less then Jack knew she was capable of making. He looked up to the giant ice palace she made and then back to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you can do more than that if you built this," Jack reasoned as he pointed to the palace.

"Just until I get used to it," Elsa responded without turning to look at him. She knew she could do more, but the truth was she didn't want too. She could keep this much power in check and pull it back in case she started to feel like she was losing control, and that's how she wanted to keep it.

Elsa looked down at the targets with a focused expression as she prepared to attempt the exercise. Even if she wasn't using her powers to the fullest she still wanted to give this her best shot. She took a deep breath and launched a snowball at the center target, hitting it dead on, but in doing so she lost the form of three snowballs she had floating above her. The three dropped down with one landing square on her head, the impact causing her to drop the other snowballs she created.

A small smile formed on Jack's face, but he did his best not to laugh as he watched her brush the snow off herself. He couldn't help but be reminded of himself when he first tried the exercise. That and he had to admit that she looked kind of cute with the snow on her hair.

"Remember, it's all about balance. If you focus too much on the one you're going to throw you won't be able to keep the others maintained." Jack instructed calmly.

"Right, right," Elsa responded as she took the stance again and remade the snowballs.

As Elsa continued to practice, she soon realized that Jack's instructions were absolutely true. If she focused too much on the snowball she was throwing, she would drop the others. If she focused too much on keeping all the snowballs maintained then the one she threw would break apart before it even reached the target. At first she thought that this would be nothing in comparison to building an ice palace, but that was just blindly letting her powers out without any thought or control. This however, required her to monitor every bit of power she let out and to keep it focused and under her command. It really did require absolute balance, it was not easy at all. and she didn't know how she would be able to create more and still make sure her powers didn't get out of control.

As the sun moved through the sky, Elsa, with some help from Jack, was able to make a bit of progress with the exercise. She was able to throw a snowball without dropping the others but it wouldn't always make it to the target, then she would have to focus on making another one before she was ready to throw again. Although every time Jack mentioned for her to try and use more of her power she always said that she wasn't ready just yet.

As the sun started giving off and orange glow, Elsa dissolved the snowballs around her and turned to look at Jack. "I think I need a break," she said while taking deep breaths.

"Of course," Jack said as he waved his hand out and made a small bench with his magic. He sat down and patted the seat next to him with a soft smile.

Elsa walked over and sat down next him with a low huff. The pair were silent for a moment as Elsa regained her breath. "So what do you think?" She asked as she looked over at Jack.

Jack glanced at her for a moment before leaning back on the bench and looking up at the sky in thought. "I think you have incredible potential. Your smart, talented and you work as hard as anyone I've ever meet." Jack began, he paused for a moment before he let out a small sigh. "But I also think that you're holding back, that you still have a fear inside you that's causing you to not bring out your full potential." Jack finished as he kept his gaze upward, he knew he was treading a touchy subject but it had to be addressed. "So what do you think?" He asked after she gave him no response.

A few seconds went by and Jack never got an answer. "Elsa?" Jack said as he looked back to her. Instead of seeing her gaze meeting his, he saw that she was leaned back against the bench with her eyes shut and was breathing softly.

Jack stood up and ran a hand through his hair with an amused expression. He let out a small chuckle when he realized she most likely didn't hear a thing he said. "Elsa, hey," Jack said as he bent down and shook her shoulder lightly. He soon realized that his efforts were in vain in trying to wake up the sleeping queen.

"She must have really worn herself out," Jack said quietly to himself as he looked down at her.

Jack slowly bent down and carefully picked Elsa up in his arms just as he did before, with her head laying lightly on his chest. He knew that she would kill him if she woke up but he couldn't just let her sleep outside, and it did seem like she was really out. He made his way back to the entrance of palace, carefully scanning the area for Marshmallow before he went in. The last thing he wanted was for the overly protective snowman to see him carrying her to her room. But it looked like Marsh was out guarding the front of the palace like usual giving Jack the opportunity to quickly move through the foyer and up the stairs. As he reached her bedroom door he pushed it open with the heel of his foot before carrying her in. He looked around and saw that her room look basically the same as his except her bed was a little larger. Jack gently set Elsa down on her bed, making sure her head was on the pillow. He looked down at her with a soft smile as he gently brushed a loose strand of her platinum blonde hair out of her face.

She really is beautiful, he thought to himself. His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head at his thought. "I really shouldn't be thinking like that," Jack said in a whisper. He gave her one last look before he quietly made his way out of her room and went to prepare to settle in for the evening himself.

* * *

**I really wasn't sure how someone would train ice magic, that was all I could come up with. Again thanks for the follows and favs!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa slowly opened her eyes with a yawn. Sitting up she looked around the room with a confused expression, not recalling going to her room last night. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember how she got into her bed. She clearly remembered training with Jack for most of the day, sitting down next to him when she needed a break and asking him what he thought so far. But after that, nothing. She didn't even remember if he answered her question. Getting out of bed she noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes that Jack had made her the previous day. Feeling even more confused, she decided that the only way she would get any answers was if she asked Jack. She quickly fixed her hair that had fallen down during the night and then made her way out of her room and down the stairs of the palace. As she reached the bottom she noticed how quiet everything was, almost as if she was there alone.

"Jack," Elsa called out as she made her way to the courtyard. Looking around from the door she saw that there was no one out there. Going back inside, she went to the front door to see if he was out that way, or if there were any signs that he had left.

"Jack," Elsa called out again as she opened the front door. Instead of a response from Jack, Elsa saw Marshmallow sitting up from his spot at the bottom of the steps as he turned to look at her.

"Good morning Marsh," Elsa said with a soft smile. Marsh waved at her with a happy expression.

"Have you seen Jack this morning?" Elsa asked as she took a few steps outside. Marsh simply shrugged his shoulders at her question indicating that he had no idea where Jack was.

Elsa furrowed her brow as she looked up in thought. "Alright then, thank you Marsh," Elsa said as she made her way back inside the palace.

Once she closed the door, she leaned back on it as she continued to try to remember if Jack had said anything about leaving. Maybe he's in his room, she thought as she walked back over to the staircase. As she reached the bottom step she suddenly heard the sound of a strong wind blowing from out in the courtyard. Thinking maybe that was Jack coming back, Elsa quickly went back outside. Looking around, she again saw that it was empty even though she swore she heard a noise coming from out there. As she turned to go back inside she was suddenly knocked forward slightly from something cold and round hitting her back. She turned back around and scanned the courtyard with widened eyes when she realized she was just hit with a snowball.

"Jack Frost you did not just throw a snowball at me!" Elsa said loudly as she continued to look around for the source of the attack. Before she even had the opportunity to move further out into the courtyard, another snowball came racing at her. This time she had just enough time to make a wall of ice to block the snowball before it hit her.

"This isn't funny Jack," Elsa said with some annoyance in her voice, even though deep down she couldn't deny that she was happy that he didn't just decide to leave her here. As she continued to look around she started to hear laughter from up above her. Looking up she saw Jack standing on the end of a balcony, looking down at her with a amused grin on his face.

"Get down here Jack," Elsa said sternly as she narrowed her eyes at the young man.

"Alright alright, you got me," Jack responded as he jumped off the balcony, he created a gust of wind to slow his decent so that he had a smooth landing.

"I just couldn't help it when I saw that my room was right up there," Jack said in between another chuckle. Elsa continued to glare at him before she crossed her arms and turned her back to him with a small huff.

Jack stopped laughing when he saw that she didn't look to amused. "Hey, you're not mad are you?" Jack asked as he started to walk towards her. "C'mon, it was just a joke, I'm sorry," he said as he closed the distance between them. "Elsa..." Jack said as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

Just before his hand made contact, Elsa quickly turned around and launched a snowball right at his face, the surprise causing him to fall back onto the ground. "Apology accepted, although I'm a little surprised that you fell for the I'm angry at you act." Elsa said with her arms still crossed and an accomplished smirk on her face.

Jack quickly wiped the snow off his face and looked up at her with widened eyes. "That was very sneaky," Jack said in a dull tone as he stood back up.

"Oh, and what you did wasn't?" Elsa countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Touché," Jack said with a small laugh. "So how ya feeling? You passed out pretty hard yesterday." Jack said.

"Oh ya," Elsa began, remembering why she was looking for Jack in the first place. "I'm fine, but what happened? I remember stopping for a break, and then waking up in my bed." She with a confused expression.

Jack ran a hand through his hair as he his suspicion was confirmed. She really didn't hear anything he said about using more of her power, he knew that he would have to bring it up again, but just not right now at least. "Well you fell asleep while we were sitting and I sorta...picked you up and carried you to your room." Jack said slowly as he remembered Elsa's reaction the last time he picked her up.

Elsa started to give Jack a dull glare and was about to ask him what she said about picking her up, before Jack quickly spoke up again. "In my defense, I tried to wake you up and I couldn't, and wasn't going to just let you sleep outside." Jack reasoned affirmatively.

Elsa softened her expression when she saw that he really was just trying to look out for her. "Ok, thank you," Elsa said with a small smile.

"Anytime," Jack replied with a smile before he put on a mischievous grin as he thought of a good way to get her back for the fake mad stunt she pulled.

"Yea I mean you were really asleep, I haven't heard snoring that loud in a while." Jack said with a smirk.

Elsa's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp as she put her hand up to her mouth. "I don't snore!" She said firmly.

"Sounded like snoring to me," Jack replied teasingly.

Elsa couldn't tell if he was joking or not. She spent so much time alone, especially when she was sleeping, that she really didn't know if she snored or not. She pointed her finger at Jack and put on a firm expression. "Queens don't-" She began before her stomach let out a loud growl causing her to stop her sentence.

Jack looked from Elsa's stomach and then back to her face with a raised eyebrow. "A loud snorer and the stomach of a lumberjack, I'm certainly learning a lot about the Queen of Arendelle." Jack said with a grin.

"Oh shut up, I just didn't get to eat anything after we finished practicing yesterday." Elsa responded as she turned to look away from Jack so that she could hide the blush that was forming due to her unsightly stomach noises.

Jack let out a chuckle as he walked around her. "You're right you didn't. So how about I stop teasing you, we get something to eat and then get back practicing?" Jack said with a calm smile.

"Fine by me," Elsa responded while she held her stomach to try to muffle any other sounds as the two walked back into the palace.

* * *

The rest of afternoon passed with Elsa continuing to practice the exercise that Jack had given her under his watchful eye. This time even Marsh had left his usual spot in the front of the palace to watch Elsa practice. But just like yesterday, she was still having trouble making any real progress due to still being too nervous to really use her power. Again, every time Jack would suggest using more, she would just brush it off. As time went on, Jack could tell that she was getting frustrated at her lack of success, she could barely throw one snowball without it falling apart, let alone throw continuously like Jack had.

"Uh..why is this so difficult, I'm keeping myself focused but I just can't get it," Elsa said with frustration as she dropped the snowballs she had made.

Jack watched her with sorry expression before he out a low sigh, knowing that she was not going to like what he had to say. "You're afraid," Jack began slowly, trying to not make her any more upset. "I can see it. I saw it when you protested coming here to practice, I saw it when you didn't want to rebuild the chandelier, and I can see it now." Jack said as he walked up to her. "What happened that made you so afraid?" He asked softly while looking into her eyes.

Elsa looked back into his brown eyes for a moment before looking off to the side. "You heard what happened." She said quietly.

"No, that's not it," Jack started as he took hold of her hands to make her look back at him. "You stopped the winter your powers made and brought back summer. No, this is something else, something much more terrify that's causing you to hold back." He said sternly.

Elsa pulled her hands back and turned around, taking a few steps away from him as her mind went back to the frozen fjord. "I don't want to talk about it." She said firmly as she kept her back to him.

"Whatever it is Elsa, you have to let it go, you'll never be at peace with your powers if you don't." Jack said, trying to convince her to listen to him.

Elsa closed her eyes as she pictured sitting on the frozen fjord, thinking Anna was dead as Hans prepared to strike her. "Just stop Jack, you wouldn't understand," she said, wishing that Jack would drop it and just let her go back to concealing herself.

"Then make me understand," Jack pleaded, trying to not get worked up himself. "I can't help you if you don't let me." He said.

"Enough Jack," Elsa said with frustration as she started to walk away, trying her best to stay in control of her emotions.

Jack began to quickly follow after her. "You're to amazing of a person to lock away. I can help you, what happened that made you so afraid of yourself?" Jack asked, frustration in his voice as well. He didn't want to push her but he also didn't want her to be living in constant fear.

Elsa could hear the sound of ice on metal as she remembered turning around and seeing her sisters body shielding her...a body that was completely frozen. Elsa's eyes went wide as fear overtook her. "I said enough!" She shouted as she turned around. Her hand wiped out as she turned sending large ice spikes straight at Jack.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise as he saw razor sharp spikes coming right for him. He barely had enough time to bring up a wall of ice to block them as they crashed around him. Once they broke apart, Jack lowered the wall he made and look to Elsa, she was looking at him with a horrified expression at what she just did. She had her hand up to her mouth as small tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out as she turned and ran back into the palace.

"Elsa..." Jack yelled as he reached his arm out towards her. He wanted to go after her but he knew that it would only make things worse. He could hear the sound of her shoes clicking on the ice before he heard the sound of an ice door slamming shut.

Marsh looked to where Elsa ran off with a solemn expression before he looked to Jack with sad eyes. He may not have been the biggest fan of Jack, but he could tell that the young man was upset by what just happened.

Jack looked up at the sky as he let out a sad sigh. "Way to go Jack," he said sadly to himself.

Elsa slammed the door to her room closed before she laid down in her bed. She wiped away a few tears as she looked up at the ceiling. She wasn't mad at Jack, she was mad at herself for once again not being able to control her power. He just wanted to help me and I attacked him, she thought. Even if it wasn't on purpose, it still didn't make her feel any better. She knew that he didn't mean to upset her and that he was really just trying to help her.

"If I could just accept it and stop keeping everything bottled up, then maybe..." she said quietly to herself. As her mind continue to wonder, her eyes started to get heavy from emotional exhaustion, and before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A little conflict before the Jelsa! **


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa turned over in her bed as she opened her eyes. Looking outside, she saw that it was now dark as the moonlight shined in her room. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly as the memories from the day came flooding back to her. She remembered practicing her magic, getting into an argument with Jack and then running up to her room after she lost control and basically attacked him. She put her hands over her face with a sad expression when she realized she barely even apologized before running away. I'm always running away, she thought as she got out of her bed and walked over to the mirror she had in her room.

Elsa studied herself with a hard expression. "No more. I need to talk to him, he deserves an explanation...if he's evens still here." Elsa said quietly to herself in the mirror. She wouldn't be very surprised if Jack left after her outburst, he was trying his best to help her and she knew that the lack of progress was her fault. She felt a slight twinge in the pit of her stomach at the thought of him leaving and giving up on her, she couldn't deny that she didn't want him to go.

"I need to make this right," She said determinedly as she headed out of her room and across the hallway to Jack's door. She stood in front of it, feeling a little nervous before she reached up and knocked a few times. The nervous feeling Elsa felt grew stronger when she got no response from the other side of the door. Maybe he's just asleep, she thought hopefully as she turned to go back to her room.

"Come in," She heard a voice say, she immediately recognized it to be Jack's voice. She couldn't help a small smile from forming, happy that despite all that happened she still wasn't alone. Elsa slowly pushed the door open and took a few steps in before closing it again. Looking around she saw that Jack had pushed the couch that was in his room out onto the balcony and he was sitting out on it.

"Hey," Jack said with a soft smile.

"Hi...mind of I join you," Elsa ask, nervousness still present in her voice.

"Not at all," Jack replied as he motioned for Elsa to come sit next to him.

Elsa walked across the room and slowly sat down next to Jack. The pair sitting in silence for a while as they both looked up at the night sky.

"It's a nice night," Elsa said, finally breaking the silence as she continued to try to settle her nerves. She didn't know why she felt nervous since Jack didn't seem mad in the slightest.

"It sure is, the view from here in beautiful. I could sit here all night." Jack said as he continued to look out at the mountains, the moonlight reflecting off the snow making it look like it was a painting.

There was another short silence before Elsa turned to look at Jack, finally ready to say what she came here for. She paused however when she looked at what he was wearing. He had changed out of his normal clothes and was now wearing a pair of brown pants and a...well, she didn't know what it was. It was dark blue, was baggier then a normal shirt and seemed to have one large pocket in the front. It also had strings coming out of the neckline that seemed to be attached to a hood that was in the back.

Elsa looked over the article of clothing with a raised eyebrow before looking up at Jack. "What are you wearing?" She asked with a puzzled expression, losing her train of thought about what she really wanted to say.

Jack gave her a puzzled look of his own before looking down at his outfit. "Oh this," Jack started as he spread his arms out and turned a little so she could get a better look. "I came up with it myself. Not only is it soft and warm, but it has a hood on the back that you could use as a make shift pillow, or to just keep your head dry. Also there's this pocket in the front to keep your hands warm." Jack said as he put his hands in the pocket to show Elsa what it was used for.

"I call it a hoodie," Jack said proudly. "I was thinking maybe sell them to make some cash." He said as he pulled on the fabric of his hoodie with a proud smirk.

Elsa look to the hoodie and then back up to Jack before she brought her hand up to her lips and started to chuckle. "That would never catch on," Elsa said as she continued to laugh.

Jack gave her a playful glare as he crossed his arms. "Well there goes your offer for a free one," Jack said with a dull tone. His comment only causing Elsa to laugh more. As he watched her he couldn't help but start to laugh himself. "Yea I guess it was a silly idea," Jack said.

As the pair shared a laugh, the nervous feeling Elsa had completely vanished. She was glad that there was no tension between them and that Jack didn't seem like he was holding a grudge at her. She also couldn't help but feel slightly amazed, every time she felt bad about something he was able to make it better. She never met anyone before that was able to make her feel happy every time she was down, and she was so thankful for that.

As their laughter died down, Elsa put on a more serious expression. She didn't want to ruin the light mood, but she knew she had to do what she came here to do.

"I'm so sorry about before," Elsa said with a distraught tone as she looked into Jack's eyes.

Jack put on a more serious expression as well when he saw how sad she looked. "No, I'm sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you to talk about something you weren't comfortable with." Jack replied as he looked down.

"You were only trying to help." Elsa said as she leaned back on the couch and looked up at the sky.

"When Anna and I were young we used to play with my powers all the time. Then one night everything changed." Elsa said with a sad expression.

"Elsa, you don't have to-" Jack began before Elsa raised her hand to stop him.

"I want to Jack. I'm always running away or closing myself off. I'm tired of hurting the ones I care about because I'm afraid to open up." Elsa said with a determined tone as she turned to look back at Jack. "I want to tell you, if you'll listen." She said.

Jack just nodded his head at her. He couldn't help his mind from wondering if he was included in the people she cared about, because he definitely had begun to care about her a great deal.

"One night, when the moon was bright in the sky, Anna woke me up to go play in the grand hall." Elsa began as she remembered Anna sitting on top of her and pulling her eyelids opens. "We played for I don't know how long, throwing snowballs, building snowman, and sliding on the snow I made. We were having a great time...until." She continued, pausing for a moment as she looked down at her hands. "Until she started jumping off snow piles I made. I tried to keep catching her but I slipped...and accidentally hit her in the head with a blast of magic." She said quietly with her head down.

Jack looked at her with a sympathetic expression, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to interrupt her as she told her story.

"I shouted for my parents when I wasn't able to wake her up. We took her to someone who was able to remove the ice from her mind, but he also removed all her memory of my magic. It was then that I started to hide and conceal myself from everyone, even my own sister." Elsa finished with a low sigh.

"So you were afraid of using your powers because you didn't want to hurt those around you, especially your sister?" Jack asked as he gave her a kind look. She was just a loving sister.

Elsa nodded her head at him before Jack put on a small smile. "But you didn't Elsa, all this time with your powers and Anna is fine, you might have scared some people but you didn't hurt anyone." Jack said, trying to make her feel better.

"But I did Jack," Elsa said as small tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. "My fear doesn't just come from when Anna and I were young." She said as she took a deep breath.

"After I ran away from my coronation and came here to the north mountain, Anna came to see me. She tried to get me to come back with her but I refused, then she told me about the winter that I started everywhere. I thought when I came up here that I was free to be myself without risking hurting anyone. I was so devastated to find out that it was the opposite, that I was hurting everyone and I couldn't stop it. Fear and anger swelled up inside me, I couldn't stop my power from raising and before I knew it I let out a blast of magic all around me, magic that struck Anna right in the heart." Elsa explained as she tried to wipe away tears that kept forming.

"I didn't know it at the time, but my magic slowly began to freeze Anna from the inside out. After I was brought back to Arendelle and escaped the cell I was put in, I ran out onto the fjord that I froze. There I was told by a terrible person that Anna had died, because of me. I couldn't bear what I heard and collapsed onto the ice. But this person lied to me and used this opportunity to try and kill me. As he was about to strike, Anna jumped in front and blocked the strike. When I turned around I saw the most horrible thing I'd ever seen, Anna's lifeless frozen body." Elsa said through shaky breaths as more tears began to form in her eyes.

"She could have saved herself but chose to save me instead, she was willing to sacrifice herself for me!" Elsa cried out.

Jack almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. So many question were swirling around in his mind about who this person was and why they would want to kill Elsa. But he knew now was not the time for question. Instead, Jack slowly began to wrap his arms around Elsa, he didn't know what to say her but he had to do something. No sooner did his arms touch her did she wrap her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. Jack's eyes widened slightly at her actions, he quickly dismissed his surprise and began to rub Elsa's back as she cried softly into his hoodie.

Elsa held on tight to Jack as she let out her emotions. Even though the story brought tears to her eyes, it felt so good to just finally let it all out. She had been keeping these feelings locked up for too long, she was glad that she was able to talk about it and have someone hold her as she cried.

After a few moments, Jack felt her pull back from him with a few sniffles. He looked at her with a gentle smile as he brought his hand up to wipe away the last of the tears that were on her cheeks. "But Anna is fine, we just saw her not long ago." Jack said, slightly puzzled since he clearly remembered the young princess being alive and well, not a block of ice.

Elsa sniffed one more time before looking back at Jack. "Do you know what thaws a frozen heart Jack? She asked.

"Thaws a frozen heart?" Jack repeated slowly, not entirely sure how to respond to Elsa's question.

"It's love," Elsa answered with a soft smile. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. Anna's selfless act of love for me thawed my magic in her heart." Elsa said as she remembered the relief she felt when Anna's body thawed.

Jack looked at her with wonder at what she was saying. "There is a special love between siblings," Jack said softly as he felt a twinge in the back of his mind.

Elsa was confused on how he could know that if he was always traveling alone, but dismissed the thought as she continued her story. "When I saw that she was alright, I filled with such happiness. I felt so loved that I was able to stop the eternal winter and bring summer back to Arendelle." She said.

"Everything was so great...for a while that is," Elsa said as she lowered her eyes, a sad expression returning to her face. "I soon realized that the responsibilities of being a queen were great, and I also realized that I had no idea what I was doing. I was so afraid of messing something up and threatening the safety of Arendelle again that I couldn't even sleep, and when I did sleep, I would have nightmares about my powers going out of control again. After I had that slip up in the market I figured it would be for the best if I went back to concealing as much as I could. Then you showed up and everyone wanted me to use my powers again. I just got...scared." Elsa said as tears threatened to form again.

"I understand," Jack said softly.

"How can you understand?" Elsa said, a little louder then she intended to as her emotions got the better of her. "How can you know what it's like to be a threat to those around you? To be afraid for them because of you if you're always traveling alone?" She cried out.

Jack jumped slightly at her outburst before he leaned back on the couch, he closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. "Jackson Overland," he said quietly.

"What?" Elsa asked with a puzzled expression as she regained her composure from telling her story.

"My real name is Jackson Overland," Jack responded as he kept his head back on the couch and his eyes shut.

Elsa looked at him with a knowing expression. "I knew Jack Frost couldn't have been your real name." She said with confidence, as if she knew all along.

Jack sat up again and turned to look at Elsa. "Yea, I kinda adopted the name Jack Frost," he said with a small laugh. "Well you told me about your past so I guess it's only far if I tell you about mine." Jack said before he let out a small sigh. "So how about it? Would you like to know how I can understand what you went through?" He asked.

Elsa's eyes widened slightly as she nodded her head. She could tell that he wasn't big on sharing about his past, but she had so many questions about him since he first arrived, and her curiosity only grew as she got to know him. She was happy that she could finally learn more about him.

"Well first off, I had a sister too once, just like you." Jack said with a small smile.

Elsa's eyes widened more as she looked at him with wonder. "You did?" She said, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Yea, her name was Sophie. She was amazing, always full of energy. I bet her and Anna would have gotten along great." Jack said with a small chuckle.

"Would have..." Elsa said slowly, knowing that the way he said it could only mean one thing.

Jacks smile fell as he looked up at the moon. He took a deep breath as he looked back to Elsa, knowing that he was about to tell her something he had never told anyone else. "When I was young, I lived with my family in a kingdom much like Arendelle, only a little bit bigger and much further south." Jack began as he made sure to keep his composure, knowing this would not be an easy story to tell.

"Much like Kristoff, my father made a good living selling ice. Being able to create it came in very handy during the dry seasons when the kingdom didn't see much rain. Of course he only sold to merchants who were his friends that he could trust the secret of his ice magic too." Jack reasoned as Elsa listened intently, nodding every now and again.

"Sophie and I would often go with him on his rounds through the kingdom. One day, when I was about nine or ten and Sophie was six, we were out with him. It was a brutally hot day and we were waiting outside a shop while my father finished up some business. All of a sudden these three older kids started taunting us and picking on Sophie, no one else that was around did anything since it just looked liked kids being kids. I tried to get them to stop but they pushed me to the ground, telling me I'd never be able to protect my sister that way." Jack said as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I remember getting so mad and just wanting them to stop. I got up and stomped my foot, yelling at them to leave us alone. As soon as my foot hit the ground, ice started to form all around us until a good portion of the area was covered in it. Now that got people's attention, and caused the three to run away pretty quick." Jack said as he looked back to Elsa.

"What happened? Was that the first time you used your magic?" Elsa asked with wonder, her curiosity about the boy increasing as he continued to tell his story.

"Yup, that was when it all started," Jack replied as he looked down and examined his hand before making a fist with it. "Hearing the commotion, my father quickly came out and was shocked to say the least. He grabbed the two of us and quickly pulled us away from the scene, but it was too late, a good number of people had seen what I did." Jack said in a low tone.

"Things changed after that, didn't it?" Elsa asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Jack let out a small huff. "Yea you could say that, word spread very fast about what happened. Parents didn't want their children playing with me, and whenever I would go out people would glare and me and mutter stuff like monster, or cursed. All the while my power continued to grow, so much so that I couldn't always keep it in. That only made things worse, if I even got close to some people they would yell at me to get away so I don't curse them as well." Jack said with a sad expression.

Elsa gave him a soft look. "I know how that feels," she said sympathetically as she remembered the faces of everyone at her coronation when they first saw her magic.

"Told you we weren't so different," Jack said with a small smile. "Anyway, as my magic got stronger my father thought it would be best if we moved to the outskirts of the kingdom. We moved into a cabin, close enough that my father could still run his business, but pretty secluded as well. It was small but my mother made it feel very homey. We even had a small pond in the back that I would freeze for Sophie and I to ice skate on, almost fell through a couple of times now that I think about it." Jack said as he rubbed his thumb on his chin.

Elsa looked at him with a happy expression as she saw him remember the good times he shared with his family. "Is that when your father started teaching you how to control your magic?" She asked.

"Yup, things returned to normal pretty quickly and whenever he wasn't gone selling ice he was teaching me to use my power. I had no idea what I was doing, and was rather afraid of this power inside me, so needless to say it didn't go so well in the beginning. You think you had trouble with the snowballs." Jack said as he ran a hand through his hair. "But my father always encouraged me and never once ever considered giving up on me." He said.

"Just like you didn't give up on me," Elsa said softly.

"Exactly," Jack replied with a small grin. "We lived like that for a whole year, and I was finally starting to get the hang of it." He began as his eyes dropped down to the floor. "Until one night, everything changed." Jack said as he leaned forward on the couch and rested his hands on his knees and looked out into the night. Elsa could tell that this was going to be difficult for him, so she waited patiently until he spoke up again.

"One night, my father got home late, Sophie and I were already in bed while my mother was up waiting for him. I remember him talking to my mother with a very serious tone, so I quietly got out of bed and sat by the door so that I could hear better. Apparently, while my father was in town that day, he was stopped by a member of the royal guard. He was told that the king requested an audience with him, of course he couldn't refuse so he went with them to the palace. I guess word had gotten back to the king about the boy with ice magic and he told my father that he wanted him to turn me over to be trained as a soldier. I guess all the higher ups felt that I would have made a very good weapon." Jack said bitterly as he narrowed his eyes and kept his gaze forward.

Elsa continued to look on in silence. He looked very focused on what he was saying and she didn't want to interrupt his train of thought.

"Obviously my father declined, but the king told him that he should be careful making a decision he might regret. He told my mother that he felt we should move far away just in case, the plan was to leave first thing in the morning. They both then went to bed and I did the same, I was scared but I trusted my father's decision and was prepared to leave the next day. Unfortunately, even waiting until then turned out to be too long." Jack said as he tightened the grip on his knees.

"It was early, so much so that it was still dark out when Sophie woke me up telling me she smelled smoke. I was drowsy at first but I quickly started to smell it as well. We were about to go wake up my parents when they quickly came in saying we had to leave now. The king didn't appreciate my father's refusal and sent the royal guard to come get me by force, and they figured the easiest way to get us to come out was to set our house on fire. I remember my father telling us to go out the back, run and don't stop. He said he would stay behind and try to buy us some time. My father could create ice yes, but he couldn't fight with his powers, he didn't stand a chance against an army. But he said that he had at least had to try. That was the last time I saw my father." Jack said with a few sniffs as tears began to form in his eyes.

Elsa had a shocked expression on her face at what she was hearing. All the pain and suffering he had in his life was caused by his abilities, just like with her. Only he somehow managed to overcome all of it to be the person he is today.

"We ran as fast as we could, but we were on foot and they had horses, it wasn't long before they caught up to us. My mother thought that our only chance was for her to hide us and attempt to lead them away, so she quickly hide Sophie and I in some bushes just before the guards surrounded her. Sophie and I were so scared, but I tried my best to strong for her. The head guard got off his horse and confronted my mother. He asked her where I was and when she refused to tell him he said that she was no longer needed and he began to remove his sword. I closed my eyes so that I couldn't see what was going to come next, but Sophie didn't. She ran out from where we were hiding. Before I could stop her she was gone and grabbed onto my mother just as the guard was about to strike her, and then..." Jack said, he paused as tears started to flow freely down his cheeks. He shut his eyes to stop them but it was to no avail.

Elsa quickly reached out and took hold of one of his hands in hers and gave it a tight squeeze. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to do something to help comfort him just like he had for her.

After a moment, Jack was able to slow his breathing to normal again. "The sword pierced through the both of them. Time seemed to stop around me as I watched their bodies fall to the ground." He said painfully. Jack turned to look at Elsa who was looking back at him with watery eyes of her own, her free hand over her mouth.

"I couldn't protect anyone I cared about, even with these powers," Jack said solemnly as another tear rolled down his cheeked and dropped off his chin.

"Jack...I didn't know, I'm so sorry," Elsa replied as she gave Jack's hand another squeeze. Even though her parents were also gone, she couldn't imagine what she would do if she lost Anna.

Jack looked down at his lap with a serious expression. "That wasn't only thing that happened that changed my life that night." He said with a pained looked.

"What else happened?" Elsa asked while trying to read his expression, she couldn't imagine how it could get any worse.

"I was so stunned at what happened that I walked out from where I was hiding in a dream like state. Like nothing else was around I walked over to the my mother and sisters bodies and just looked down at them. I can't even remember if the guards were going to grab me, I just remember feeling so much anger and hate that I just...snapped. I screamed out louder than I ever have before, just letting all those feelings out, along with a lot of magic. So much so that I passed out right where I was standing." Jack said. He paused and used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe away the tears from his eyes and face.

"When I woke up, I looked around and saw a horrifying scene." Jack began as he held on tightly to Elsa's hand. "All the guards that came after me were frozen solid, frozen because of me." He said sadly.

Elsa let out a small gasp at what he said. "Y-you...killed them?" Elsa asked slowly with a shocked expression.

Jack took a deep breath as he looked back to Elsa, he slowly nodded his head with a pained expression. "I didn't mean too, I couldn't control it and it just happened. I ended lives with my powers that night, it was the worst feeling in the world. Even after what they did, I know that's not what my parents would have wanted from me." Jack said regrettably before looking back into Elsa's eyes. "Never, no matter what happens or how much you might hate someone. Never use your power to take a life, it's not a thing you want to live with." Jack said sternly.

Elsa looked back at him and nodded her head. She knew that she had come very close to doing just that when the Duke of Weseltons bodyguards had tried to kill her. It was painful for her to just think about something she almost did. She couldn't imagine how he must feel always having that in the back of his mind.

"I won't, I promise." Elsa said reassuringly. "So what did you do?" She asked.

Jack shook his head a few times as he let out a sigh. "I ran...I just ran away, as fast as I could. I thought that maybe my father was alright so I ran home. The sun was just coming over the horizon by the time I got there." Jack said as his eyes lowered.

"But no one was there, just a smoldering pile of ash that was once our house." Jack said as he looked over his shoulder. "The fire destroyed just about everything, except for one thing." He said as he gazed onto his bed.

Elsa gave him a confused look before she followed his gaze. Looking over her shoulder and onto his bed her eyes widened at what she saw. "Your staff," she breathed out as she looked at the long staff with a curved head.

"Yup," Jack replied as he nodded his head.

"B-but how?" Elsa asked with a shocked expression as she looked back to Jack. She didn't understand how a staff made from wood could have survived a fire when everything else burned.

Jack gazed from his staff back to Elsa. "Remember how I said that it was like a family heirloom?" Jack asked.

"Yea, have you had it in your family for a while?" Elsa responded with a question of her own.

"My grandfather on my dad's side was the one who originally found it. He always loved telling me and Sophie the story of how he came across it." Jack said with a small smile.

"Did he have magic too?" Elsa asked curiously, wondering if there were any other people like them in Jacks family line.

"No he didn't. But he told us that when he was young he was coming home from work rather late one night. He said it was a cloudy night, so much so that you could barely see the moon or any stars. As he was walking he looked up and saw a ray of moonlight coming out through a bare spot in the clouds, he followed it and saw that it was hitting a spot off to the side of the road, with that staff in the center." Jack said as he remembered his grandfathers tale.

"Every time he told the story he would always say that he didn't know why, but he felt that he was being drawn to it. He was convinced that it held special properties, like it was mystic or something, so he took it with him. I hardly ever saw him without it. He didn't have much and when he passed he left the staff to my father, who was also sure that it was more than an ordinary walking staff." Jack said with a shrug.

"And you don't?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen it do much more then aid an old man with walking." Jack reasoned as he scratched the back of his neck.

Elsa looked to the staff and back to Jack with an intrigued looked. "Your grandfather never mentioned anything strange about when he found it?" Elsa asked, she too thought it only looked like an ordinary wood staff.

Jack looked up in thought for a moment. "Not really," he said before he pointed his finger in the air. "Oh, there was one thing. He said that the area around where the staff was had small bits of fine gold sand on it, which was odd since he was nowhere near the ocean." Jack said.

"Hm, that's interesting," Elsa responded thinking that was an unusual way to find something and then have nothing come of it.

"Yea, but at the time I figured it was the only thing I could keep of my family. So I took it and ran as far away as I could." Jack said, getting back to his story.

"Where did you go?" Elsa asked getting back to what they were talking about, the story of his staff was fascinating but she still really wanted to hear what happened to him in his past.

"Anywhere I could hide," Jack started slowly. "I was afraid that more guards would be sent to look for me so I did my best to keep myself out of sight and conceal my ice magic the best I could. I hated these powers since they took so much away from me." He said.

Elsa's eyes lowered slightly at what he said. "So you concealed yourself to," she said solemnly as she remembered doing everything she could to make sure her powers didn't show.

Jack leaned forward and put his free hand over hers so that he was cupping her hand with both of his. "Yes I did, for quite a long time actually. But then something happened that made me realize that it was no way to live." He said with a soft expression.

Elsa looked to their hands and then back up to Jack. "What was it?" She asked, trying to not let how much she was enjoying having him hold her hand show up in her voice.

Jack leaned back on the couch again and pulled his hand back, but still kept his other one holding hers. "I was traveling through a small town, I'm not even sure where, back then I rarely ever kept track of where I was going just so long as no one was following me. Anyway, it was the dead of summer on a really hot day. As I was getting ready to leave I saw four children playing in a field, or at least attempting too since it was so hot." Jack said before he put on a smile.

"I still don't know why I did it, but I went over to them and made snow for them to play in. I thought they would scream and run away but instead they loved it, they even asked me to play with them. They weren't afraid at all and for the first time in a long time I laughed and had fun." Jack said as his smile grew.

Elsa gave him a soft smile. His story made her remember the faces of all the citizens of Arendelle when she made the ice rink in the courtyard. It did feel good to have people look at her use her powers without fear in their eyes.

"The snow obviously melted quickly, so I stayed for weeks and every day I would make more for them to play in. We would sleigh ride, make snowmen and have snowball fights, it was great. Eventually they asked me my name, I was still concerned about using my full name so I just told them Jack. Well one thing lead to another and they started calling me Jack Frost since my name was Jack and I could make frost." Jack said with a chuckle.

"So that's where it came from," Elsa said with a small laugh of her own.

"It was then I decided to get rid of the fear and anger I had, I started a new life with a new name. I'll never forget the smiling faces of those kids when I eventually left, they gave me such a new outlook on life. After that I started practicing my magic again like my father had taught me. I started getting really good, I figured that if I brought those kids happiness with my power then I could do it for others as well. I began traveling to see the world instead of hiding from it, and to bring fun with me wherever I went." Jack said as he looked at Elsa with brightness in his eyes.

"The places I've been to Elsa." Jack began with excitement in his voice. "Corona, where the princess was said to have hair as long as a tower. DunBroch where I met quite the interesting family, who had a daughter whose fiery temper matched her orange hair. She was quite good with a bow and arrow also, so you really didn't want to get on her bad side." Jack said with a chuckle. "Heck I even had the chance to go to Agrabah. You've had to heard the legends about that place." Jack said.

"Of course, they were always my favorite stories when I was young. Did you go?" Elsa asked as she looked at him with wonder. She had never even been outside of Arendelle but Jack had seen the world, she couldn't help but be a little jealous of that.

"It's a little too hot and dry for me, but maybe one day. There still so much more of the world to see," Jack said as he looked back out to the mountain range.

Elsa lowered her eyes slightly with a sad expression. "You've seen so much, I've always been alone in the palace." She said.

"Just because I was out in the world didn't mean I wasn't alone," Jack said as he looked back to Elsa with a half smile. "The places I visited were great, but I never stayed very long. Kids always loved what my magic could do. Adults not so much, they always have a tougher time believing in something they couldn't fully understand, and it would scare them. So sure I met some great people, but I was still alone, especially when traveling. I always loved traveling at night and just following the moon, I would even sometimes talk to it like there was someone up there." Jack said with a laugh at how silly it sounded.

"Someone on the moon?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea yea, I know it sounds silly. I was always fascinated by the moon and the stars and I just loved being out under them. Plus traveling at night meant I could use my magic to move quickly without anyone seeing. But in the end, just like you in the palace, I was alone." Jack said somberly.

"Even after everyone found out about my powers, no one really understood what I went through, or what it's like to have this magic, I still felt alone. But know neither one of us are alone, are we?" Elsa said with a soft smile as she gave his hand another light squeeze.

Jack looked over Elsa's features, her blonde hair, her beautiful blue eyes, cute nose and soft lips. He almost couldn't stop himself from leaning in and planting a kiss on them as he looked at her.

"Yea, you're right," Jack responded happily. The two looked back out at the night sky and fell silent for a few moments before Elsa spoke up.

"So what place was your favorite?" Elsa asked as she kept her gaze forward.

"That's easy, Arendelle," Jack responded calmly.

Elsa felt her heart beat pick up as the two slowly moved their hands they were holding until they now had their fingers interlaced with each others. Even though both of their stories brought forth a lot of emotion, a lot of it which was painful, they were both happy that they had each other to share it with. It made them both feel better knowing that they finally had someone to talk to who understood what the other was feeling. The pair continued to chat for a little while longer until they both fell asleep, still hand in hand and each with a smile on their face.

* * *

**Probably my favorite chapter to write so far. Sorry it got a little monologuey but I really wanted to explain Jack's past without writing a flashback.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa squeezed her shut, trying her best to block out the light from the sun that was moving up over the mountains. She groaned slightly as she opened up one eye to find that she was still on the couch in Jacks room. She was about to sit up when she realized she was laying on something warm and comfortable. As she opened both her eyes, they widened slightly when she saw that her and Jack had shifted positions during the night. They were still holding hands, but Elsa was now laying into him with her head on his chest. Jack had his free arm wrapped around her waist and was holding her close. She looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were still closed. She knew that she should try to move away, but instead she nuzzled back into him and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm feeling of being held. I could get used to this, Elsa thought with a smile on her face. She had never been held like this before and she had to admit that she was enjoying it.

"Not exactly the reaction I was expecting," Jack said calmly as he looked down at Elsa.

Elsa's eyes shot open again and she sat up quickly. "You were awake?" She asked with a slightly embarrassed tone.

Jack gave her a small grin as he stretched his arms, the two reluctantly letting each other's hands go. "Just for a bit, but you looked so comfortable that I didn't want to wake you up." He said teasingly.

Elsa gave him a playful glare and let out a small huff. "Well maybe I was, that hoodie thing might not be such a bad idea after all." She said. The two looked at each other for moment before they both began to laugh.

As their laughter died down, Elsa looked back to Jack with a more serious expression. "Thank you Jack, I didn't get a chance to say it last night but thank you," she said with a warm smile.

"For what?" Jack responded with a puzzled expression.

"For listening and comforting me when I told you about my fear. It felt great to express all that I was feeling and to have someone who really understands listen. I was keeping it locked up for so long, I feel so refreshed." Elsa said happily.

Jack gave her smile as he shook his head a bit. "I should be the one thanking you. You know I never told that story to anyone before." Jack said.

"Never?" Elsa responded as she looked at him with wonder.

"Nope, I came to terms with what happened but I never told anyone. I just never trusted anyone enough, until I met you. I feel that I can finally let go of that little piece of my past that I was holding onto. So thank you Elsa." Jack said sincerely with a happy expression.

Elsa felt a few tears forming in her eyes, she was happy that she was able to help him just as much as he helped her. She shook her head to stop the tears and stood up, she looked back at Jack with her eyes full of determination. "I'm ready," she said sternly.

"Ready for what?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm ready to really give this training a try. No more being afraid, if you could get past what happened to you and use your powers the way you do then so can I. I'm ready to give this everything I've got." Elsa said with passion and determination in her voice.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Jack said as he jumped up with excitement. "And I know the perfect place to start." He said as he took hold of Elsa's hand again and lead them out of his room. Jack pulled Elsa out of his room and down the hallway of the palace, he stopped when they reached the end of corridor. The pair were now standing in the room that once had a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Jack turned to look back at Elsa and nodded his head up to the ceiling with a soft smile.

Elsa looked up at the ceiling and then back to Jack before she nodded her head and walked further into the room. She took a deep breath and held her hand out as she began to focus her magic. A small wind started blow before Elsa shot out a blast of magic at the ceiling. Ice began to form and take shape as Elsa kept her hand out with a focused expression as she controlled her power. Before long, a giant chandelier, one that was much more grand then the first one hung from the ceiling of the palace. Elsa looked up at the newly formed chandelier and then down to her hands. Nothing went out of control, I feel fine, she thought, before turning around to look at Jack with a bright smile.

"I did it," Elsa said happily as she started walking back towards Jack.

"I knew you co-" Jack began before he was cut off by Elsa jumping into his arms. He was little taken back at first but he soon wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Thank you...again," Elsa said softly.

"Anytime," Jack replied as he enjoyed having her so close to him. The pair hugged for a moment longer, both not wanting the moment to end.

Don't ever leave my side, Elsa thought as she hugged Jack.

I never want to leave your side, Jack thought at the same time as he continued to hug Elsa.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Anna let out a low yawn as the last person that came to see her left the throne room. It had been six days sense Elsa left, a whole week since Jack arrived. In that time Anna had gained a new respect for her sister. Even though Jarle, Eirik and the rest of the council were handling a good portion of the work, Anna still had more responsibility then she ever had in her life. Running a kingdom was no easy task, she had Kristoff and even Olaf help her go through documents or just keep her awake so she could finish her tasks. Since it was Monday, she knew that she would be meeting citizens of the kingdom in the throne room just like always, but it still took her a good five minutes of staring at the throne before she actually sat down. It felt weird to her to be sitting in such a place of authority instead of just standing by her sisters side like she usually did. But despite how tiring the job was, she knew she was doing it for her sister and that was all the motivation she needed. Plus a little extra time with Kristoff wasn't so bad either. She gazed out the window in the direction of the north mountain, hoping that her sister was making progress with her power, and putting up with Jack without killing him. Truth be told she really liked the young man, she thought he brought a breath of fresh air that Elsa desperately needed, even if she didn't think so. She hoped that maybe her sister would warm up to Jack a little and that she could finally have someone who was like her and understood what it was like to have magic.

Maybe even a little romance, Anna thought with a smile as she turned to look over to Jarle who was standing next to her. "You did a great job princess," Jarle said with a soft smile.

"Thank you. I was a little nervous at first since I usually just stand next to Elsa and only offer little pieces of advice. It was different to be the one whose addressed, thank you for helping me Jarle." Anna replied happily.

"Of course, I knew you'd be fine, the people love you after all," Jarle said sincerely.

"Out of everything I've had to do, meeting the people is one the thing I really enjoy doing. But if were done now I could use a break." Anna said as she got up off the throne.

"Well you've certainly earned one, you've done a fantastic job of filling in for the queen." Jarle said with certainty in his voice as he too stepped down from where the throne was.

Anna was about to reply when the sound of the doors flying opening caused her to jump. As she looked to where the noise came from, she saw Eirik quickly coming over to them followed by a member of the guard. They both wore distraught expressions.

"Princess Anna, Jarle, we have a bit of a situation." Eirik said frantically as he tried to regain his breath.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked with a worried look.

"Three ships have just sailed into the fjord...all bearing the flag of the Southern Isles!" Eirik said quickly as he tried to keep himself as calm.

Anna and Jarle's eyes widened at what he said. "W-what?!" Anna asked loudly.

"That's not all, the lead ship is also bearing the seal of the royal family," Eirik added as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

Anna's eyes widened more as she felt a nervous pit form in her stomach. "You don't think it's..." Anna said as she remembered the last time she saw someone from the Southern Isles.

Jarle took a step forward and rested his hand on Anna's shoulder. "The queen has forbid Prince Hans from returning to Arendelle." Jarle said as he tried to comfort Anna.

"Be that as it may, we received no word of anyone visiting today. Henrik is down at the docks and sent me to retrieve you, if action is needed, he will need approval for it. With the queen away, that authority falls on you princess." Eirik said as he pointed to Anna.

Anna stared off at the distance for a moment, her mind racing while trying to figure out who it could possibly be. The nervous pit in her stomach growing as she considered all the options. She quickly shook her head to dismiss the thoughts when she realized that she had a responsibility to protect the people, and she needed to take action.

Anna took a few steps forward before turning around and facing Jarle. "Please find Kristoff and tell him what's going on." She said, trying to rid her voice of any nervousness.

"Of course princess," Jarle said before he made his way out of the throne room to go and find Kristoff.

"Let's go," Anna said as she took a deep breath. Eirik simply nodded before the two, and the guard that was escorting them, all headed to main entrance of the palace.

As they made their way out of the main entrance and out into the courtyard, Anna started to hear the sound of people talking all at once. Once they got out across the bridge, they saw that a large group of citizens had gathered around the docks to see what was going, with all of them speaking at once trying to find out if anyone knew the reason why a royal ship was pulling into the fjord.

"Make way for the princess!" The guard that was escorting them shouted, causing most of the people to look over in her direction. As the crowd made a path for Anna and Eirik to walk through, people started shouting their questions at Anna instead of each other.

"Princess, why is someone from the Southern Isles here?" A women holding a baby asked.

"Are they here for peaceful reasons?" A man shouted out.

"Does the queen know about this?" Another man asked.

Anna felt bad about not being able to give any of them an answer, but it was because she was also asking those same questions in her head. They were however, answers she was about to get from whoever stepped off that boat. As she and Eirik made their way through the crowd and down the ramp onto the docks, they both saw Henrik standing on the main dock that the ship bearing the royal colors was about to pull into.

"Princess Anna, Eirik, I'm glad you both got here so quickly," Henrik said as Anna and Eirik walked over to him.

"Henrik, what's going on?" Anna asked as she looked out at the three ships, it did look like a royal vessel and two escorts, and they all indeed had the flag of the Southern Isles attached to their masts.

Henrik looked down at Anna and then back out to the ship. "I'm not sure, I was unaware of any visits today. Arendelle's relationship with the Isles isn't the best after what happened, but your sister did agree to keep trading with them since she decided that the actions of one prince shouldn't reflect an entire kingdom. Regardless, please stay close to me princess." Henrik said before he looked over to a group of guards that were standing at attention. "All of you, make sure everyone else stays back." He ordered. The guards all nodded their heads before they spread out and started making sure the citizens didn't get to close.

Anna, Eirik, and Henrik all watched as the lead ship pulled up to the large dock that extended out into the fjord. The dock workers quickly aided in securing the ship before leaving, allowing the three to move up to greet whoever had arrived. Once the ramp was extended down to the dock, two guards made their way down to the bottom and stood on each side. They each had swords attached to their hips and were dressed in finely polished armor with white caps attached to the back.

"His royal highness, Prince William Westerguard, crown prince of the Southern Isles." One of the guards shouted. Everyone's eyes widened and small gasps were heard from the crowd at the what the guard said.

"T-the crown prince!" Anna said in a whisper as she looked from Eirik to Henrik, both also showing surprised expressions at what was just announced.

As she looked back to the top of ramp, she saw a tall well built man walking down it. He wore a blue shirt with an indigo vest, a light gray-and-black tailcoat, white gloves, navy pants, and black boots. He too had a long white cap attached to the back of his outfit with a sword attached to his hip. He had dark orange hair, with side burns that extended all the way down his face to form a beard and mustache with dark green eyes. Anna could easily see the family resemblance with Hans, only William looked to be at least fifteen years if not more older. As he passed the guards at the bottom of the ramp, they both bowed and then began to follow him, clearly as his body guards. Everyone in the crowd looked on in silence as he reached Anna, Eirik, and Henrik. They each gave a bow once he was in front of them, with Henrik keeping a close eye on each guard, he didn't sense any hostility but he wasn't taking any chances.

"It's an honor to have you here your highness," Eirik began as he motioned to Anna. "I present to you, Princess Anna of Arendelle." He said proudly.

Even though she was nervous, Anna did her best to put on a calm smile. "It's an honor," she said as she gave another small curtsey.

William looked down at her for a moment before putting on a wide smile as he bent down and took her hand in his. "The honor is all mine princess," he said calmly as he kissed the top of her hand. The action causing everyone to breath out a subtle sigh of relief since it seemed that the prince was here for peaceful purposes.

"What do we own the pleasure of having the crown prince of the Southern Isles coming all the way to Arendelle?" Anna asked as she looked up at William, he was quite larger then she was, but he did seem to be friendly.

William let out a small sigh as he shook his head slightly. "I think you have an idea as to why I'm here." He began as he looked to not only Anna but to all the citizens watching. " Our kingdoms haven't had the best relationship recently, my brother is great at getting himself into trouble and for that I truly apologize. So not only I, but my father the king, thought it would be best if I came here to speak to the queen personally and try to help set things right." William said charismatically, loud enough so everyone could hear him before he looked back to Anna.

Anna's eyes widened when William mentioned the queen. She had almost completely forgot that Elsa wasn't here. This is too important for me to handle on my own, I need to go get Elsa, Anna thought. She looked to Eirik who slowly nodded his head.

"We are happy to have you here. This is Eirik, one of our council members. And this is Henrik, the Captain of the guard." Anna said with a bright smile as she motioned between the two. Eirik and Henrik both gave small nods at the Prince. "Please follow me to palace, you must tired after your journey." She said.

"Thank you for your hospitality. You don't mind if these two come with me do you?" William said as he motioned to his two body guards.

"I can assure you that you won't need body guards during your stay in Arendelle your highness," Henrik answered, despite what William had said, he didn't completely trust the prince.

William looked to Henrik with a calm smile. "I'm sure you're right, but there just so protective." William said.

"It's quite alright," Anna chimed in quickly, not wanting to upset him. Truth be told, Anna had heard Elsa talking about how the trade with the Southern Isles had suffered. She knew that the Southern Isles were much larger then Arendelle and that it would greatly benefit them if they fully repaired their relationship. She wanted to do everything in her power to help make that happen.

"Please, come with me." Anna said as she began leading everyone back towards the palace. As she walked she gave a quick glance over her shoulder to see William smiling and waving at all the citizens. Anna thought that he seemed trustworthy, but then again so did Han's. I really need to get Elsa, Anna thought as the group made their way through the courtyard and back through the palaces main entrance.

"Arendelle certainly is a lovely kingdom, just as I was told," William said once everyone was back inside the palace.

Anna was about to respond when she heard the sound of some quickly coming down the main staircase. When she turned to look she saw Kristoff making his way toward the group with Jarle following a little slower behind him.

"Anna...are you alright? Jarle told me that-" Kristoff asked between breaths before pausing once he saw the three unfamiliar faces.

Anna gave her boyfriend a small smile. "I'm fine Kristoff." She said as she took hold of his hand and turned them to look back at William. Jarle had also made his way over to the group and was standing by Kristoff while looking at the well dressed new comer with a puzzled expression.

"Prince William, this is Kristoff and Jarle," Anna said as she motioned to the two of them.

"Kristoff, Jarle..this is Prince William, the crown prince of the Southern Isles." Anna said. Her statement causing Kristoff and Jarle's eyes to widened as they both quickly bowed.

"Your majesty," they both said together.

William let out a small laugh as he put his hand in front of him. "Please, there's no need for such formality, my father is still the king after all." He said.

"Jarle is another member of the council and Kristoff is the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Anna said proudly.

"That's quite an unusual title," William said with another small laugh.

"I get that a lot," Kristoff replied with an awkward smile.

Anna still didn't get why everyone would always say that but she decided to let it go this time. "Prince William is here to speak to Els...I mean the queen about repairing the relationship between Arendelle and the Southern Isles." Anna said to Kristoff and Jarle.

"Yes, where is Queen Elsa anyway, I've been looking forward to meeting her?" William asked, keeping a calm smile on his face.

Anna looked to Jarle and Eirik, the two of them were looking at each other with slightly nervous expressions. "Umm...you see, Queen Elsa isn't here at the moment." Anna began slowly. "She had some business to attend to outside of the kingdom. I assure you she is not far and I would be more than happy to go and get her if you didn't mind waiting?" Anna asked carefully, hoping that he wouldn't be angry that the Elsa wasn't at the palace.

William's expression didn't change as he looked at the strawberry blonde. "No problem at all, I could use a little rest after our journey." William replied.

Anna let out a sigh of relief and gave William a bright smile. "Excellent, I promise it won't take very long." Anna said before she looked to Jarle, Eirik and Henrik. "Please make sure that Prince William and his men are taking care of while Kristoff and I go get my sister." Anna said.

"Of course princess. Please come with me Prince William, we have many forms of delicacies in the palace, I'm sure we can find something to your liking," Jarle said as he motioned for William and his men to follow him.

"I promise to return shortly," Anna said to William as she gave him another curtsey.

"Please, take all the time you need." William replied as he and his men began to follow Jarle and Eirik.

Kristoff, Anna and Henrik watched them go for a moment before the three of them headed back through the main entrance and went back outside into the courtyard.

"Are you sure about this princess?" Henrik asked in a serious tone once they were outside.

"I want to do what's best for the kingdom," Anna said with a determined expression.

Henrik let out a sigh of approval. "Spoken like a queen, your sister would be proud." Henrik said with a smile. "You sure you don't want a member of the guard to go and get her?" He asked.

"No it's fine, Kristoff and I know how to get there the fastest," Anna reasoned.

"Plus no horse is as fast as Sven in the snow," Kristoff said boastfully.

Henrik nodded his head. "You're right, I'm going to inform the rest of the guards of the situation, we will be awaiting your return." Henrik said, he gave them one more nod before heading off to one of the guard towers.

Anna watched him go before turning back to Kristoff, she didn't even get a chance to say anything when she suddenly felt his lips on hers. She let out a small gasp of surprise before happily returning the kiss. Once he pulled back, she looked at him with a small blush.

"What was that for?" She asked happily.

"You were incredible in there. You really would make a wonderful queen," Kristoff stated matter-of-factly as he looked at her with loving eyes.

Anna shook her head with a small laugh. "Way to much responsibility, I'm perfectly happy letting Elsa handle that role." She replied. She had no problem filling in for Elsa when needed, but she would never want the job full time.

Anna looked up at the sun, it was still high enough that they would have light for a few more hours. "We better get going, I want to get back here as soon as possible." Anna said.

Kristoff nodded his head at her. "Right, wait right here while I go get Sven," Kristoff said as he quickly headed around the castle to where the stables were.

While Anna waited she couldn't help her mind from wondering on how quickly and ordinary day changed. When she said she would help fill in when Elsa was away, she never thought that something like this would happen. Prince William's arrival certainly took her and everyone else by surprise, she never expected to see anyone from the Southern Isles ever again. He did sound very sincere in wanting to make everything right, and she really hoped that he and Elsa could do just that. Anna was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of hooves on stone. She looked up to see Sven happily trotting next to Kristoff.

"Let me just hook him up and will be all ready to go," Kristoff said as he brought Sven over to his carriage.

Anna walked over to them and patted Sven on the head. "Were in a hurry Sven, so make sure we make good time and I'll make sure you get extra carrots," She said to the reindeer. Sven's eyes widened happily as he nodded his head with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Anna gave him one more pat before she started to climb up onto the carriage.

"Hi Anna!" Olaf yelled from the back of the carriage.

Anna jumped and yelled out at Olaf's sudden appearance, causing her fall back off the wagon. She braced herself to hit the ground when she felt herself land in a strong pair of arms. Looking up she saw that Kristoff had caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you Kristoff," Anna said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she looked back to Olaf. "Olaf you almost scared me to death! What are you doing?" She asked loudly as Kristoff put her down.

Olaf looked up in thought for a moment. "Oh just doing some eavesdropping. So where are we going?" Olaf asked excitedly.

Anna was about to scold him some more for eavesdropping and scaring her, but she knew she didn't have the time. "Will explain on the way," Anna said with a sigh before she and Kristoff got into the front of the wagon.

"Let's go Sven," Kristoff said as he pulled on the reins.

As Sven started to pull the carriage, Anna looked up at the north mountain. She wanted to handle everything so that Elsa could focus on practicing her magic, but this was something that was too much for her to handle alone. I hope you've made some progress sister, Anna thought. As Sven continued to pull the carriage out of the courtyard and across the bridge into town, Anna began to explain to Kristoff, Olaf and Sven exactly what happened as the group made their way out of Arendelle to go get Elsa and Jack.


	13. Chapter 13

"And that's basically everything that happened," Anna said as she glanced up to Kristoff. The trio still on their way to get Elsa and Jack from the ice palace on the north mountain. They were moving at a quick pace as they tried to take as little time as possible. The group had already made it to the base of the mountain and had changed over to Kristoff's sled to travel through the light snow. As Sven pulled the sled, Anna was busy telling Kristoff and Olaf exactly what had happened since the arrival of Prince William. The two listening intently to what Anna was saying.

"So he told not only you, but everyone that was around the docks that he wanted to repair Arendelle's relationship with the Southern Isles?" Kristoff asked as he held Sven's reigns tightly in his hands.

"Yes, he was quite passionate about it as well," Anna replied.

"He seemed ok from what I saw," Kristoff said as he glanced over to Anna. He saw that her eyes had dropped and she looked liked she was deep in thought, it wasn't hard for him to figure out what was on her mind. He slowly reached his arm out and slide it around her waist, pulling her into him gently. "This is the crown prince Anna, not someone who is thirteenth in line. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Kristoff said softly.

"I'm sure you're right, I shouldn't let what happened in the past stop me from moving forward." Anna said as she rested her head on Kristoff's shoulder. She never felt safer then when she was in his arms.

"Plus once we get Elsa we really won't have anything to worry about!" Olaf exclaimed with his arms up, the snowman eager to be reunited with his creator.

Anna glanced back to Olaf. "Yea, you're right," She said with a smile. "I really wish we didn't have to interrupt her and Jack though." She said.

"You did a great job of filling in for her, I'm sure she won't mind. Plus, this is really important and I'm sure she would want to be informed about it anyway." Kristoff said reassuringly.

Anna looked up at Kristoff with a loving smile, he always knew how to make her feel better. "Yea...I'm also curious if she's made any progress with her power." Anna said.

Kristoff let out a small sigh. "Or if she's killed Jack yet," he said. Truth be told, Kristoff really liked Jack, he thought it was great that there was someone else like Elsa that truly wanted to help her. But even he could tell that sometimes his teasing and sarcastic nature got on Elsa's nerves, he just hoped the two were getting alone ok on their own.

As Anna and Kristoff kept talking about the unique relationship Jack and Elsa had, Olaf was looking out at the forest as it quickly passed by. Arendelle was great and all, with so many interesting people and places, but he always loved returning to the forest. Perhaps it was because the forest and the mountains were where he was made, every time he came back he felt like he was returning home. He even meet all of his wonderful friends right up here in the mountains. As he continued to look out, he suddenly noticed something very strange a little ways off. He couldn't quite tell but it looked liked it was snowing in a small part of the forest.

"Uh, guys..are we sure Jack and Elsa are at Elsa's ice palace?" Olaf asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, where else would they be?" Kristoff responded as he glanced back to Olaf.

"Quite possibly over there," Olaf said as he pointed out at the phenomenon.

Kristoff and Anna both looked out where he was pointing before their eyes widened with puzzled expression. Kristoff quickly pulled Sven's reigns to stop him so they could get a better look.

"What the heck?" Anna said with wonder as she looked out at the forest, there was indeed a light snow fall occurring in only a small section of the forest and nowhere else.

Kristoff looked up at the sky and then back as he grew more confused. "But it's a clear day, there aren't any clouds in the sky." He said.

"And who are the two people we know who can make that happen?" Olaf said knowingly.

"But why would they be out in the forest?" Kristoff asked, he knew what he was seeing had to be caused by Jack or Elsa, but he didn't understand why they wouldn't be at Elsa's ice palace.

"Who cares!" Anna suddenly said as she looked back to Kristoff. "This is a lot less to travel, so we might as well go and see," she reasoned.

Kristoff looked at her for moment before nodding his head. "Yea you're right, let's go," he said as he pulled on Sven's reigns again. Sven started to trot again, but this time in the direction of the strange snow fall.

* * *

Jack crouched on a tree branch and scanned the forest with a keen eye. As he looked out, his mind started to wonder back to the last three days. Ever since he and Elsa had talked that night, things began to change between the two of them. For one, Elsa's training had picked up significantly once she finally let go of the fear that was holding her back. In one day she was able to master the snowball training, a feat that greatly surprised Jack. It was as if she was a completely different person, there was no longer any sign of fear on her face, only determination to succeed. After she was able to hit each target flawlessly, Jack decided it was time to try something a little more challenging. For the past two days, he has been teaching her how to use her powers to move around quickly like he did when he first brought them up to her ice palace. An exercise that required her to not only use her magic from her hands, but from her feet as well, which was something she was very unused to doing. She was unsteady at first, but with some guidance she caught on very quickly. Again, Jack was amazed at how quickly she progressed, he couldn't help but think that she could have the potential to hold much more power than he did. So for the rest of the afternoon Jack decided to have them do something that would require Elsa to combine everything she had learned so far, they were playing a simple game of tag. Elsa's task was to do everything in her power to just tag Jack. Something she at first thought would be no problem, she soon realized that Jack was quite light on his feet and wasn't so easy to catch. That and he declared the whole forest to be fair play, he didn't know how far from the palace they had traveled during their game, but he did know that she was getting better each time she came at him.

A light snowfall began around him as he continued to look and listen for any sign of Elsa, a smiled formed on his face when he thought of the other thing that had changed since they both told each other the stories of their pasts. Not only did Elsa's training progress, but so did their relationship. It wasn't uncommon for her just to hug him, or for them to hold hands when they were walking around the palace. Also, for the past two nights she went back to Jack's room to sit on the couch on the balcony. The pair would talk and look out at the mountains. Only this time as soon as Elsa sat down she would lean into him and he would wrap his arms around her and hold her gently. They would stay like that for most of the night, just enjoying being close to one another. So many times Jack just wanted to lean in and kiss her, but he could tell that she wasn't very familiar with romance, and to be honest neither was he, so he wanted to wait for the right time. Jack knew in his heart that he was falling for the beautiful snow queen, and it seemed that the feelings were mutual. When he first came to Arendelle he never expected any of this to happen, but he couldn't be happier that it did. Even though she was a queen and he wasn't even close to royalty, it didn't seem to stop her, and it most certainly wasn't going to stop him. Maybe I've finally found a place to call home, Jack thought.

He was quickly broken out of his thoughts by a snowball coming straight for him. "Woah," Jack said as he jumped off the branch right before he was hit.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Jack said confidently. Even though they've grown closer, he still enjoyed teasing her from time to time.

As Jack landed on the ground three more snowballs came out of the woods at him, he quickly raised his hand to make an ice barrier to stop them. The snowfall had gotten heavier as the two of them used their magic. Jack scanned the forest again, but this time he noticed a figure behind one of the trees. He quickly used a gust of wind to jump onto the branch of the tree and formed a snowball in his hand.

"Nice try," Jack began until he looked down at the figure, his eyes widened when he saw that it was just a snowman. A decoy, Jack thought as he realized Elsa's plan.

His realization was too little to late however. Jack felt a gust of wind blow from behind him and before he knew it he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He wasn't prepared for it and the force knocked the two of them off the branch and onto the soft snow that was below, this time with Elsa landing on her back and Jack on top of her. Jack shook his head and sat up a bit before looking down at Elsa.

"Got ya," Elsa said with a smirk, she was making no qualms about the position they ended up in.

"You did, that was very clever," Jack said with a small laugh, he had to give her credit on tricking him.

The pair looked at each other for moment, with Jack getting lost in Elsa's beautiful blue eyes. Despite what he had just thought, he couldn't stop himself from slowly lowering his lips down to hers. Elsa sat up slightly and closed her eyes as her heart raced. After their talk that night she couldn't stop her feelings for Jack from growing, and quite frankly she didn't want to. All she wanted now was to feel his lips on hers. As Jack got closer, Elsa could feel his warm breath on her face. Her mind was swimming with thoughts and feelings that she never had before. Right before their lips touched the two abruptly paused when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jack and Elsa both opened their eyes quickly and turned to look at the source of the noise. They saw Anna, Kristoff and Olaf standing a little ways from them. Anna was looking at them with a small blush and she had her fist over her mouth from when she cleared her throat to get their attention. Kristoff was looking off to the side with an embarrassed expression as he was trying to not look at the pair. Olaf on the other hand was looking right at them with wide eyes and joyful expression.

"I'm telling you, they will be magnificent! Please name the first boy Olaf!" Olaf shouted with excitement. A small blush formed on Jack and Elsa's faces as they quickly got up and dusted themselves off.

"What kind of training are you two doing up here exactly?" Anna asked carefully.

"It's not like that," Elsa began as she waved her hands in front of her. Even though she knew that something was indeed forming between her and Jack, she wanted to figure out what that something was before telling anyone else. "We slipped off a tree branch and accidentally landed like that," Elsa said as she attempted to explain how they were found. "Right Jack," she said as she nudged Jack with her elbow.

"Uh..yea, right...accident," Jack said quickly. Seriously, how can that happen twice, Jack thought as he recalled when Marshmallow also found them in a less then innocent position.

"It certainly didn't look like an accident sister," Anna said with a sly smile. She was hoping that Jack and Elsa would be getting alone better, but this was even better then she expected.

Jack and Elsa glanced to each other before looking back to Anna. They were both trying to figure out how they could explain why they were found the way they were before Kristoff cleared his throat.

"Remember why we're here Anna," Kristoff said as he tried to get his girlfriend back on track.

Anna jumped when she remembered why they had come up to the mountains in the first place. "Oh, right! Elsa, you have to come with us," Anna said as she went over and grabbed Elsa's hand and started pulling her back to the sleigh. She was definitely going to finish her conversation with Elsa about Jack, but right now there were more important matters.

"Wait, why? What's going on?" Elsa asked with a confused expression.

"The crown prince of the Southern Isles came to Arendelle today," Kristoff said carefully.

Elsa's eyes widened as she looked to Kristoff and then back to Anna. "What? Why? Is everything ok?" Elsa asked with a surprised look. She had no recollection of any royalty scheduled to come to Arendelle, especially anyone from the Southern Isles.

"Wait, what's wrong with a prince visiting?" Jack asked curiously, he was confused as to why there was such a commotion, but his question fell on deaf ears.

"He says he wants to repair the relationship between Arendelle and the Southern Isles, he came all the way here to talk to you. I did everything I could, but Arendelle needs its queen. Jarle and Eirik are keeping him occupied but we need to go now, I can explain everything else on the way." Anna said as she started to pull Elsa again.

Elsa looked down in thought for moment before looking over to Jack. "We need to go," Elsa said quickly.

Jack continued to give everyone a puzzled look before shrugging his shoulder. "Yea that's fine. We were planning on stopping down to visit when we were done today anyway remember. We left our stuff only a little ways from here, we can grab it real quick and then go with them." Jack said, he still didn't know what was going on but it seemed important.

Elsa nodded her head before her and Jack started following Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf back to where Sven was. They quickly had Sven take them to the clearing where they had left their backpacks and Jacks staff before starting the trip back down to Arendelle. As they made the trip, Anna explained to Elsa exactly what had happened since Prince Williams arrival. How he wanted to try to help make amends for his brothers actions and was eager to speak with the queen in order to make that happen. After Anna had finished her story, Elsa finally noticed Jacks puzzled look about the whole situation. After the group had made it to the bottom of the mountain and changed over to Kristoffs carriage, the group started to explain to Jack what happened before he arrived. Elsa and Anna explained how Hans was the youngest of the thirteen brothers who were all princes of the Southern Isles. How he had no chance at claiming his family's throne, so he went looking for a royal family he could marry into. How he was unable to get to Elsa, so he made Anna's acquaintance and played on her naivete. How he intended to marry her before causing some form of accident for Elsa that would clear his path to the throne. However, given Anna's condition at the time, he planned to simply let her frozen heart overcome her, then kill Elsa, ending the eternal winter and securing his spot as the next monarch of Arendelle. As Jack listened to the story, he couldn't help his anger from raising, even though he never met Hans or ever visited the Southern Isles, anyone who wanted to hurt Elsa was going to have a big problem with him. By the time the sisters had finished their story, they had just about arrived at the palace gate. As Sven pulled the carriage across the bridge and into the courtyard, the group saw that Henrik was standing at the palace entrance. Once Sven had stopped, Elsa quickly exited the carriage and walked up to Henrik with the rest of the group following close behind.

"It's great to see you your majesty, we were eagerly awaiting your return." Henrik said with a small bow.

"It's good to see you as well," Elsa said with a soft smile. "So what's going on, where's Prince William?" Elsa asked. She was happy to be back, but she would have deal with the current situation before she could fully enjoy it.

Henrik tightened his expression at her question. "He's in one of the meeting rooms with Jarle and Eirik, they have been showing him around while we waited for your return. I'll take you too them immediately." Henrik said as he pushed opened the main door and walked in with Elsa following.

"Umm...Elsa," Anna spoke up as she and everyone else went inside as well.

Upon hearing Anna's voice, Elsa and Henrik both stopped and turned to look at her. "What is it Anna? I really need to be going." Elsa said.

"Yes you do, but if you're going to be meeting the crown prince, then you might want to change first. Where did you get that anyway?" Anna asked as she motioned to what Elsa was wearing.

Elsa looked down at her appearance and jumped slightly when she saw that she was still wearing the training outfit that Jack had made for her. "Jack made it for me to use while we practiced. But I do believe you're right, if I'm going to meet a prince then I should be dressed like a queen." Elsa said.

Elsa was about to walk up the stairs to her room to change quickly, before she stopped herself. She looked around the group and then to Jack, forming a smile as she did. She quickly reached up and took her hair out of its French braided crown twist bun to form her left side woven braid. She then ran her hand down her clothes, they started to glow and change as she worked her magic on them. Before long she was standing before everyone in her off-the-shoulder crystal-blue dress with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves, long transparent glitter trail cape, and ice high heels.

"You're back Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her sister. Henrik, Olaf and Kristoff all nodded their heads with smiles on their faces.

Jack on the other hand, had a much different reaction to Elsa's transformation. His eyes had widened and his mouth fell open a bit. "W-wow," he managed as he looked at her. He knew she was beautiful, but now he didn't even have words to describe her.

Elsa pulled back from her hug with Anna and turned to follow Henrik before stopping once again to look over her shoulder at Jack with a smirk. "Like what ya see?" Elsa asked, doing her best mimic of how Jack had said it to her the first night he was here. She started to follow Henrik to go meet Prince William.

Jack watched her go for moment before he was broken out of his daze by Anna pushing his chin up to close his mouth. "I guess that would be a yes," she said with a giggle before she followed after Elsa and Henrik.

Kristoff walked by and gave Jack a light tap on the shoulder. "I know the feeling," Kristoff said as he remembered the first time he saw Anna all dressed up.

Olaf nudged Jacks leg with his elbow. "Don't have to be a love expert to see that," Olaf said with a laugh before he and Kristoff headed off with everyone else.

Jack stood in the foyer for another moment, he realized that he basically just announced to everyone how he felt about Elsa without even saying anything. But he also realized that he didn't care if they knew. "Yup, definitely glad I came here," Jack said to himself with a small laugh before he too headed off to catch up with everyone, with women he was falling for more with each passing minute in the front of his mind.


End file.
